Just A Governess
by Nekomimilover21
Summary: Sara Riley dies in a car accident. She is then sent to Soul Society to live in the Rukongai. Desperate to use her skills as a teacher and homeless, she seeks a job to support herself. But where she finds one may change her life forever. ByakuyaxOC Rewrite
1. Chapter 1

A/N I don't own Bleach nor do I make any profit from it.

**This is a rewrite. I'm correcting all my mistakes but nothing major will change. **

Chapter 1 -The start of a Journey

* * *

><p>You might think that, after being sent to Soul Society, I would have a better life. I was promised that by the soul-reaper who sent me here. I'd rather be alive, in the human world than be here, in the Rukon District. They say that the living world is the worst kind of hell, I beg to differ.<p>

I died in a car accident. It had been a very long day and the traffic had been heavy. After a while, my eyes had started to become heavy after spending three hours being in the car. When they closed, that was the last time I would ever close them as a human. When I woke up next, I thought that I was alive, but I found it very hard to breath. I also felt very dazed. I sat up and found that I was sitting on the pavement. I rubbed my head and looked down. At first I thought that I was imagining it, but I noticed that there was a short chain on my chest. I felt fear like none other.

"Where am I," I whispered. I stood up and turned my head. I screamed in terror. There was my car crushed against the car in front and there was a car crushed into the back of mine. I took a closer look at my car and saw my body. It was beyond recognition. Blood was everywhere and I could tell that my body had been crushed. My white hair was covered in blood and my blue eyes were open, even in death. I shivered in disgust. The other two drivers were injured but alive.

"Is the girl dead," I heard a paramedic ask to another.

"I'm afraid so...there's nothing we can do," he said gravely. I could see them searching for for some sort of identification. They picked up my purse from my bag that somehow survived the crash and opened it up. My purse was the first to come out. It had my driving licence inside and other pieces of identification.

"Her name is Sara Riley, aged twenty one, an English teacher."

That's right, I was an English teacher. Well, I was a trainee, just coming to the end of my university course. I had been sent to Japan from England to have experience in teaching foreign children. I stood there frozen with fear. I wondered what was going to happen to me. I thought that it would have been better to stay with my body, but I felt the inexplicable urge to run, to run as if my life...no...my soul depended on it.

My chest felt tight and my ability to breath left something to be desired. The sun had completely set and it was very dark, with the exception of a few flickering street lights. I needed to get out of there and tell my host family. But of course, I was now dead. How could I tell them that I was dead? But I didn't think of that at the time.

I ran towards the house and noticed a man standing at the door. He was a policeman. The door opened and said something; I couldn't quite hear it. My host mother, Keiko Watanabe, broke down into tears after all the colour had drained out of her face. She treated me like a daughter and had accepted me into the family. I was a Watanabe in all but name. There wasn't anything that she wouldn't do for me. She was truly a loving person. Takahiro Watanabe, her husband, was the same. He was one of the nicest people I had ever met. He, too, treated me like a daughter. My own parents had disowned me after I refuse to be the heir of their business. They were good parents, weren't they?

After seeing that, I ran again and refused to look back. Tears ran down my cheeks. I stopped when I reached the park, "Goodbye.." I whispered.

Suddenly, I heard a stomping sound and something raw. It was so inhuman. I swallowed and looked around in every direction, desperately trying to look for the source of the noise. Deciding to run, I continued to search. However, as I ran deeper into the park, I gave a piercing scream as my eyes laid up on a strange figure. That was the source of the stomping sound. It was a monster.

"Well, well, well..." the monster rasped, "What's a tasty soul like you doing out on a night like this? Oh, let me guess...you want to be eaten!" the monster tried to grab at me. I managed to jump back just in time. I landed on my behind.

"Ow...that hurt..." I groaned. I was surprised that I could still feel pain. I scrambled to my feet and ran. I felt like a coward, but it was all I could do. I had no weapons nor any special powers to help me defeat that thing. To my horror, it had followed me. Despite it's gigantic size, it was still quick.

"Don't run, little soul," it rasped in a mocking way, "I promise I'll be gentle."

I refused to stop, despite the monster's "promise". I wasn't going up be eaten by that thing. I ran and I ran, not daring to stop. Nevertheless, I was too slow. A huge hand grabbed my small body and lifted it up. I screamed a piercing scream and pounded at it's hand, trying in vain to escape.

"What are you," I gasped. The monster threw back it's head and laughed.

"You don't know? Well, I suppose it's good manners," he jeered, "Yes, I'm a hollow."

"A hollow? What the heck is that," I blurted.

"You're looking at it," the hollow howled with laughter. I continued to struggle, not wanting to be eaten.

The hollow slowly brought me to his mouth. I kicked and screamed, however, nobody could hear me. I was dead after all. Suddenly, there was a flash of something across the hollow's arm. My eyes widened as the hollow screamed out in pain. I fell to floor with a crash, realising that the arm had been cut off. I scrambled to my feet and spotted a man dressed in a black kimono-type-outfit with a white haori over the top. It had a number on the back in Japanese characters. I could just make it out to be the number thirteen. He had waist length white hair (just like mine) and he had a mature yet handsome face, "Stay back," he murmured to me.

He continued to face the hollow while I stood helplessly back. He had two swords that he expertly wielded, eventually bringing down the hollow. I stood with my mouth open, not knowing what to say.

"Who are you," I asked him. He turned to me. As he did so, I felt a strange feeling. I sank to my knees under the force.

"I am Captain Juushiro Ukitake," he replied, "May I have the honour of knowing your name?"

He helped me up, extending his hand to me. I took it and I stood up, "My name is Sara Riley," I replied nervously.

"Well, Miss Riley," he said gently, "Are you all right?"

"No, I'm dead," I replied numbly. He threw back his head and gave a hearty laugh.

"I know," he said, "And I'm here to send you to Soul Society."

I stared at him blankly, "To what now?"

"To Soul Society! It's where all wholes, like yourself, go," Captain Ukitake said kindly.

"What are wholes?"

"Good souls, souls who have not become hollows."

I turned to the spot where the hollow had disintegrated, "So that was a bad soul?"

"Yes." he suddenly turned his two swords into one and pointed the hilt at me. I jumped back, afraid of what he was going to do, "Don't worry, I'm going to perform a konsô on you and you'll "pass on". You'll then go to Soul Society. You'll have a better life there," He explained. I swallowed and nodded dumbly.

"I suppose I should thank you..."

"No, you don't have to; I don't do it for the thanks. But if I hadn't have, you'd have turned into a hollow."

"Well, that would have been unfortunate."

"Yes it would."

"Oh, well, all in a day's work, eh?"

"I suppose it is..." he mused. I sighed softly before I walked forward towards Captain Ukitake.

"Well, shouldn't you perform this...Konsô...?" I asked him. He nodded softly.

"Are you ready," he asked and I nodded, "Very well, here goes." he pressed the glowing hilt of his sword to my forehead.

And that's how I ended up in Soul Society.

In fact, it's all I remember. I don't quite remember the rest. I woke up, lying on the dusty ground wearing a light blue kimono and my feet were bare. I didn't have a chain attached to my chest and I could breathe properly. I had never felt so alive.

However, I now have no home, no job and no money. It's no way to live. But, apparently, it's the way a lot of people live in this place. If you're not somebody in Soul Society, you're definitely a nobody. I thought that I would have a better life once I arrived in Soul Society, it appears that I was wrong. But maybe, just maybe, things could get better.

* * *

><p>Please do review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I don't own Bleach nor do I make any profit from it.

Chapter 2 - Saved

* * *

><p><p>

As I walked through the Rukongai's streets, I gripped my small body, shivering from the cold. My feet were sore from all the walking with cuts and bruises all over the soles. My light blue kimono was dusty and now unclean. My white hair was kept in a low bun at the nape of my neck with my fringe and some wispy pieces of hair framing my delicate yet now dirty features. I had yet to find a family to take me in. I had heard that people formed groups in order to survive. As nice as that sounded, it wasn't happening for me. I needed food and shelter. That was my only priority. Stealing was my only option as no one would give me a job. I felt so ashamed.

It had grown dark by the time I had wandered to the part of the Rukongai that was just outside what I was told was called the Seireitei. That was the place where soulreapers lived. Even from the outside, it was the most beautiful place I had ever seen. The walls were painted a beautiful shining white and they reflected the sun perfectly. I was told by people in the Rukongai that only people who were soulreapers or worked for soulreapers could enter that place. I sighed wistfully as I gazed at it for a few moments more before turning my head away. It was a hopeless cause to think that I could ever get into such a place.

I wandered towards a tavern that night. I don't know what possessed me to do so (I'd never go into one in the human world). It was warm inside yet a little rowdy. As soon as I stepped foot inside, a man was sent flying across me. I jumped back with a squeal. I turned to the person who had punched that man. I jumped back further when he jumped on the poor man he'd punched the living day lights out of. I shuffled out of the way, knowing that if I got in the way of this brawl, I'd have a second death. I tentatively walked towards the bar. The bar tender stared at me with scepticism.

"What are you doing in 'ere, love?" he asked gruffly, noticing my delicate appearance. I squirmed under his scrutiny of my person.

"Well...I...Um...I w-w-wondered," I stammered, "If there w-were any jobs available in this place?"

The bartender looked me up and down for a moment before shaking his head, "Not for you, darlin', you're too scrawny to ever think of working 'ere," he said dismissively, "Besides, we only employ men. This isn't a woman's place of work."

"But you don't understand," I replied vehemently, "I'm desperate!"

"Aren't we all," the bartender replied, yet again in a dismissive tone.

"I haven't eaten in days! Please! I beg you," I was about ready to get on my knees and beg. The bartender growled.

"Get out, girl, or so help me, I'll throw you out!"

"You'll have to do that because I'm not leaving until you give me a job," I recklessly replied. Nothing prepared me for what happened next. I felt someone grab my arms tightly, causing me to look behind me. My eyes widened when I saw a burly man glaring down at me. I turned back to the bartender, "Throwing me out? Sexist pig!"

With that, the bartender nodded and the man who had me gripped by the arms forcibly moved me towards the door. With one last forceful push, I found myself once again in the dusty road. I scrambled to my feet and tried to get back inside, but the man blocked my way. He grabbed my yukata collar and flung me at the wall of the Seireitei. I screamed as I made contact with the wall. Apparently, I had been thrown with a lot of force because I'd left a dent in the wall. Blood trickled down from the back of my head. I could here the man's raucous, mocking laughter.

"Let that be a lesson to you, girly," he mocked before walking back inside that tavern. I groaned softly as I tried to stand up. I desperately tried to hold back my tears, knowing that crying wasn't going to get me anywhere. Standing up was a struggle and I found myself on my hands and knees. My lack of strength was maddening. Blood dripped down in front of me from my wounded head.

Eventually, my last ounce of strength was used up as I tried to stand up. I fell back onto the ground, blood pooling around my person from both old and new wounds that had opened up. The last thing I saw as my eyes closed, was a tall person dressed in a white haori and on his shoulder was what looked like a child with pink hair.

"She's injured, Kenny," the little child observed.

"She sure is," came the gruff reply.

"Maybe we should take her back to the Seireitei and let Re-chan have a look at her!"

"But you know that's against the rules, Yachiru," Kenny replied, "I doubt Captain Unohana would have the time to look at her."

I heard Yachiru huffed.

"But you're never one to follow rules, Kenny, you know that! Also, Re-chan wouldn't turn her down. She's too nice," Yachiru responded excitedly.

I heard Kenny sigh irritably, "Fine, you win," I felt myself being lifted up and I was comfortably nestled in his arms. I was covered in blood because of my injuries but he didn't seem to mind.

* * *

><p><p>

When I opened my eyes again, I was lying in a hospital bed. My sapphire eyes darted around the room, confused as to why I was there. As I tried to sit up, my back screamed out in protest, pain shooting up it. I winced loudly and laid myself back down. Muscles were aching and it was obvious that I wasn't going anywhere. I looked down at myself and noticed that I was wearing a clean, crisp, white yukata in place of my bloodied blue one.

Suddenly, a young woman, wearing a white haori with the number four written on the back of it in Japanese walked into the room. I quickly closed my eyes and tried not to move, "I know that you're awake, child," the woman said primly, "Open your eyes."

I immediately obeyed. Her voice was gently yet very commanding. As I opened my eyes again, I noticed that the woman was very pretty with large dark blue eyes and ebony coloured hair. Her hairstyle was odd though. It was styled as one large plait down the front. I stared at her for some time whilst she was preparing what looked like medicine. Was she this Captain Unohana that that odd pair had been talking about?

"I don't mean to be rude," I started, "But who are you?"

"Ah, forgive me, I am Captain Retsu Unohana, Captain of Squad 4. We deal with the medical side of things rather than deal with combat."

"Ah, I see," I tried to sit up again and this time, Captain Unohana aided me by sorting my pillows out and fluffing then up, "How did I get here again?"

"Captain Zaraki and Lieutenant Kusajishi of Squad 11 brought you here. They didn't want to leave you in the state you were in," Captain Unohana said softly, "By the way, how did you get that injured?"

"You really want to know," the captain nodded, "Fine, long story short, I wanted a job and they threw me out. When I tried to get back in, I was...well...nearly killed."

"People in the Rukongai are terribly uncouth at times," Captain Unohana said with a sigh, "You look like you haven't eaten in days, child, would you like something to eat?"

"Yes...if it's no trouble of cause..."

"Of coursese it's no trouble. We need you to get some strength back." She walked back over to the table and continued to prepare some medicine, "So, what's your name?"

"My name," I asked and she nodded, "My name is Sara Riley and I'm a teacher...well...I was until a few weeks ago."

"A teacher? What's an educated young lady such as yourself doing in the Rukongai?"

"That's what I would like to know, Captain," I answered, "But I just cannot find any work."

I noticed Captain Unohana go deep into thought. She hummed and frowned, "Well, I could pull a few strings for you...because I think I know of an job post that's open and it's been open for quite a while..." I expectantly leaned forward, ignoring the pain in my back.

"Where," I asked. Unohana smiled serenely at me.

"As a governess in the noble Kuchiki household."

My eyes widened, "A governess? In a noble household? You have aristocracy in Soul Society?"

"Yes, it's true and we even have a royal family but they live in a separate dimension," Unohana said with a smile, "Anyway, if you get the job, you would look after Captain Byakuya Kuchiki's ward, Lady Rukia Kuchiki. Byakuya Kuchiki is the 28th head of the Kuchiki family and the strongest to date," Unohana informed but then her serene smile twisted into a smirk, "He's not bad to look at either, but that's just between you and me."

I stayed silent for a while and gazed at the captain who so busily prepared my dressings and medicine, "Why are you doing all this for me, Captain?"

Unohana turned to look at me again, "Because, there is not one bone in my body that wants you to go back in that dirty place. You're an educated girl and...I wouldn't want you to throw all that away. If you get the job as governess to the Kuchiki family, it could be the making of you, child."

Captain Unohana walked over to the bed again and removed the old dressing from around my head. She then reapplied a new bandage. She gave me some medicine for the pain and she gave me strict orders to rest.

* * *

><p><p>

Later on, as I rested and having eaten, I was about to fall asleep when I felt someone bounce on top of me. I yelped slightly in surprise and stared, wide eyed, at the person who had pounced upon me.

"Who are you," I asked breathlessly. It was the little girl who had helped to save me, "Hey...are you...Yachiru?"

"Yeah! My full name is Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi!"

"You're a Lieutenant? But you're a child," I exclaimed. She suddenly scowled at me.

"Don't underestimate me, Yuki-hime*! I am very powerful when I want to be!"

"Yuki-hime? My name is Sara, Sara Riley!"

"Oh, I know that, but it's just that 'Yuki-hime' is my nickname for you. I call you that because of your hair," she gently grabbed some of my loose white hair, "I only give nicknames to the people I like, so you should feel honoured!"

She gave me a sweet smile and I couldn't help but smile back, "Fine, 'Yuki-hime' it is then," I giggled. She gave me a light hug before jumping off the bed and skipping out of the room. My smile didn't leave my lips as I turned to gaze out of the window. I felt so secure now, but something told me that it wouldn't be all that easy and that there would be many obstacles ahead of me.

I suppose that only time would tell.

I'm sure you saw Yachiru's new nickname for Sara. For those who don't know it means 'snow princess' referring to the snowy whiteness of her hair.

* * *

><p><p>

So, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter because I definitely enjoyed writing it.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I don't own Bleach nor do I make any profit from it.

Chapter 3 - The Plan

* * *

><p>I stayed in bed for at least another week. Yachiru would visit me often and bring me candy that she had stolen from various captains. I never would have thought that I would get to eat candy again. Among the many treats brought to me, there was a small, funny looking man. It looked like a chocolate treat, but it was actually seaweed.<p>

"That's from Byakushii! I stole it, but he gives me candy all the time, so I don't think he'll mind," Yachiru said cheerily, with out any shame, "It's called the 'Seaweed Ambassador'!"

I raised an eyebrow. I, myself, felt very nervous about eating stolen goods, but found it too good to resist, "It's delicious, Yachiru," I said as I nibbled on the funny looking treat.

After a while, Captain Unohana gracefully walked into the room with an envelope in her hand and a tray of food.

"Lieutenant Kusajishi, go back to your own barracks now, please," Unohana said in that polite yet hypnotising voice that I had grown so accustomed to. Yachiru jumped off the bed with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her cute face.

"But, Re-chan, I wanna stay with Yuki-hime," Yachiru whined. Unohana raised an elegant eyebrow, her dark blue eyes regarding her coolly, yet a smile still remained on her perfect lips.

"Please go back to you barracks...Lieutenant Kusajishi..."

Yachiru gulped and nodded. She turned towards me, "Okay, I have to go now, Yuki-hime, but I'll be back soon!"

Yachiru skipped out of the room, leaving Captain Unohana and I alone, "Well, now we'll have some peace and quiet," Unohana said with a relieved sighed. She walked over to me with a small smile on her lips an handed her a letter. I frowned up at the beautiful captain.

"What's that?"

"It's a letter," Unohana smiled, "From the Kuchiki Clan."

I stared at the letter, "How...?"

"Oh, I know people on the inside...However...," Unohana paused and Sara continued to frown.

"What?"

"The Kuchiki family have extremely high standards and all servants must live up to them, a governess especially."

"What are these standards?"

"For a governess...you must be a noblewoman..." Unohana trailed off. I frowned. I was no noblewoman.

"But, I'm not a noblewoman...did you tell them that I'm a noblewoman? You didn't...did you?"

"I did," Captain Unohana said calmly. She chuckled lightly when she saw my panic, "Don't worry, Miss Sara, you're educated and you have that in your favour. You're rather lady-like and graceful. Unfortunately, if you're found out, you could be severely punished for the impersonation of a noble."

My mouth gaped, "What kind of punishment are we talking about?"

"It depends on what your employer decides; you could be sent away and formally dismissed, imprisonment or even be given the death sentence," Unohana said, a little apprehensive. I was silent for a while. I wanted this job, but did I really want to risk life and limb just to obtain it? I suppose I had no real choice. I'd rather die than go back to the Rukongai.

"Just one question, why would a noblewoman want to be a governess," I asked. Unohana smiled a little.

"For several reasons, one being that they may have been exiled from the family or if she has a brother who has taken his place as the patriarch of the family and married, she must move out and get married or get a job in another household or even become a soulreaper."

"Ah...I see..." I didn't; I just didn't want to appear stupid. I sighed softly. But then I thought of something. I wasn't Japanese and all the noble families were apparently Japanese, "Captain, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not Japanese and all the noble families have Japanese names," I pointed out.

"Actually, Miss Sara, there are noble families in Soul Society that aren't Japanese. Fortunately, they do not live anywhere near the Seireitei so you might be able to take one of their names without being detected."

"Or could I just have my own name? 'Lady Sara Riley' doesn't sound half bad," I said with a small smile. Unohana gave me a disapproving look.

"I should also mention that nobles have a lot of something call spiritual energy," Unohana started.

"I've heard of that...is mine really low?"

"It isn't low, in fact, it's enough to be convincing. You could fool somebody into thinking that you were a low ranked noble."

My shoulders slumped. The more I heard if this plan, the more hesitant I became. But I was desperate and desperate times call for desperate measures, "For such a clever captain, Captain Unohana, you come up with the craziest of plans," I swallowed and turned my head towards the window. I was silent for sometime, not knowing what to say. All in all, I was grateful. I wouldn't have to go back to that dirty, unforgiving place where murderers and thieves roamed the streets.

"Do you accept the challenge?"

I turned my head back, "I accept the challenge."

"Well then, let's turn you into a lady."

True to Captain Unohana's word, I was turned into a lady. She was a lady in every essence of the word. She was beautiful, graceful, dignified. polite and well read; and she aimed to make me all of these.

She dressed me in the finest yukata she could find. It was pale blue with a pale pink cherry blossom design. The obi around my waist was dark blue. My long white hair was fashioned into a half up/ half down fashion. The part that was up was in an intricate bun with cherry blossoms adorning it. The part that was down was curled into ringlets. My make up was minimal, yet immaculately done. I looked every bit the noblewoman.

* * *

><p>The day before I was to take up my post as governess to the noble Kuchiki Clan, I was wandering around the herb garden with in Squad 4's barracks. The sun was rather strong and I was glad that I was wearing only a light yukata. I meandered over to the low wall which over looked the green in front of the barracks. I leaned on the wall, resting my chin on the palm of my hand, slipping deep into thought.<p>

As I did so, I noticed that there was a young man talking to Captain Unohana. He wore a white, sleeveless haori with the number six written on the back in Japanese and a black soulreaper uniform. He had long, shiny, black hair. It reached just a few inches past his shoulder. He also had a long side fringe that covered his left eye. In his hair, he had delicate, white hair ornaments called kenseikan. I was told that only the upper nobility were allowed to wear these. His zanpakuto was sheathed at his side. The man's face had the appearance of having been chiseled by a master sculpture. In other words, he was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. I couldn't take my eyes off him. I lightly fanned myself, feeling the heat rise to my cheeks. Suddenly, I sensed someone standing next to me. I turned my head and noted that it was a short young man with chin length black hair. He was cute, but nothing special; in fact, he looked rather timid.

"Oh...hello...are you all right," I asked. He nodded and glanced over the wall.

"I was just wondering if your injuries had healed, Miss Riley," he said politely. There was something about this poor boy that made me want to just pull him into my arms and give him a big hug.

I smiled at him, putting him at ease, "I'm feeling much better today," I said sweetly, "What's your name?"

I noticed that his back stiffened and he straightened up to his full height, "My name is Hanataro Yamada, 9th seat."

"Ah, so you're a seated officer? Pretty impressive," I said with a smile. He nodded, looking pretty pleased with himself. I turned back to gaze at the beautiful young man who had been standing with Captain Unohana. But to my disappointment, he was gone and so was Captain Unohana.

I must have had a disappointed expression on my face because Hanataro suddenly looked concerned, "Are you feeling all right, Miss Riley?"

I snapped out of my disappointed state and nodded, "Yes, don't mind me, 9th Seat, I'm fine," I lied, "Now, if you'll excuse me...I must prepare. Bye now!"

I walked away, wanting nothing more than to get out of the heat. I gentle fanned myself in a lady like manner. Captain Unohana had given me a lesson in the importance of the fan. Noble ladies would use it to hide their emotions. They would hold it up to their face with only their eyes on show. Their eyes could tell one story but their mouth could tell another (a smile or a pursing of the lips). Also fanning oneself frantically was seen as most unladylike.

That night, I was preparing for my departure from the Squad 4 barracks. A richahaw had been prepared for me and a trunk of clothes had been packed for me, including my own plain, light blue yukata from my Rukongai days. I was given a cloak with a hood, supposedly to hide my spritual pressure. I was sad to leave though. Captain Unohana had been so kind to me and I saw her as a mentor. However, when I asked her why she was helping me, she would always say that she 'likes' me. A part of me felt that she was only doing this because she didn't want her hard work to go to waste. But who am I to complain? Beggars can't be choosers.

After all, who could blame the captain for that? She treated me herself when she didn't have to. She could have turned me away for not being a noblewoman or a soulreaper. This gentle, kind captain took me in and treated my wounds, cared for me and taught me the ways of Soul Society.

As I climbed into the rickshaw, I felt a certain sadness bubble up inside of me. A part of me didn't want to leave but another part me told me that I had outstayed my welcome and that I needed to move on.

"Good luck, child, you'll need it," Captain Unohana told me gently. I smiled and nodded. Captain Unohana gently kissed my forehead and gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

"Thank you, Captain," I whispered, tears threatening to fall. A single glistening tear ran down my cheek, "You have been most kind."

Captain Unohana gave me a disapproving look, "Now, don't you start crying. You're a noblewoman now. Act like it," she gently scolded. I quickly nodded and cleared the single tear away from my face.

"Yes, Captain," I said with a forced smiled. Captain Unohana nodded squeezed my hand once more before letting it drop.

"Now, go on your way," She said, standing back from the rickshaw. The man driving it, suddenly took off and away to the Kuchiki mansion.

* * *

><p>3rd person<p>

A silver haired young woman stepped out from out of the shadows, "Isane," Captain Unohana said quietly. It was her lieutenant, Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu.

"Yes, Captain," Isane replied.

"Keep an eye on her, Isane," Captain Unohana ordered.

"Is she a threat?"

"No, Isane, she is not," Unohana said quietly, "I just don't want any harm to come to that girl. Now go."

"Yes, Captain," Isane bowed and flash stepped away.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I don't own Bleach nor do I make any profit from it.

Chapter 4 – Lady Sara

* * *

><p>As I reached the Kuchiki mansion, a chill went down my spine. It wasn't unpleasant, as the mansion was the most beautiful place I have ever seen. We pulled up outside of the mansion, in front of two, large double doors. I turned my head and saw the silver haired young woman who often accompanied Captain Unohana, "Lieutenant Kotetsu," I was rather surprised to see her there. She gave me a low bow before extending her hand to me, helping me out of the rickshaw. I stepped out and Isane turned to the double doors.<p>

"Open up! This is Lietenant Isane Kotetsu," Isane cried, "Lady Sara Riley requests entrance!"

The doors opened at her request. Isane pulled my case out of the rickshaw and followed me inside. I felt the sudden urge to run at this moment. I felt as if my limbs were carrying me against my will with my brain screaming at me to give up this masquerade and run. Yet my limbs didn't listen to protests of my brain.

As I walked further inside, I was greeted by an elderly man, "Greetings and welcome to the Kuchiki home, Lady Riley," he said politely. I gave him a small smile, "My name is Ginrei Kuchiki."

"I am honoured to be a part of your noble household, Lord Kuchiki," I said with an air of aristocratic indifference. He gave me a bright smile and kissed the back of my small hand.

"Now, you don't have to be too formal with me, my lady," he chuckled, "You may call me 'uncle' and if you need anything, anything at all, just come to me."

"All right…uncle…" I said uneasily, "Eh…may I introduce my escort, Lietenant Kotetsu," I said, gesturing to the tall young woman. Ginrei gave her a nod of recognition. Suddenly, a woman, who had a rather youthful appearance walked out in front of me. She gave me a cool look.

"Are you Lady Riley," She asked stiffly.

"Yes," I answered, "Am I to assume that you are Lady Kuchiki?"

She looked astonished by my question. It looked as though I had said the wrong thing already, "Lady Kuchiki? Good heavens, no! I am the house keeper! There hasn't been a Lady Kuchiki since Lord Byakuya's wife died a few years ago."

"Is Lord Byakuya the head of the family," I asked. She nodded, "May I have the honour of knowing your name?"

The woman stiffened, "My name is Emiko Awayuki," She said stiffly. She was truly a beautiful woman. She had pale blond hair with large turquoise eyes. She had a pale complexion and rosy cheeks. She was also rather slim. Emiko wore a lavender coloured kimono with an even darker shade purple on her obi. Her blond hair was up in a neat bun.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Awayuki," I said politely. She gave a small huff.

"I will show you to your room now, Lady Riley," she said curtly, "Your escort can come too."

I nodded and followed the young woman away. Before I left the parlour, I gave Lord Ginrei a low bow. He gave me a warm smile before I left. As Isane and I followed Emiko, I decided to make conversation with the young housekeeper, "So, er…where is Lord Byakuya?"

"Lord Byakuya is as the Squad Six barracks at the moment. We never know when he will be home though. Lord Ginrei, Lord Byakuya's grandfather, is looking after the place while he is away."

"Ah…I see," I said, "By any chance…is he the captain of Squad Six?"

Emiko gave me a scandalous expression, "Of course! Why didn't you know that before?"

"I was only asking, Miss Awayuki, no need to talk to me in that tone," I scolded. Emiko's eyes widened in surprise; she had finally realised that she was in the presence of 'nobility'.

"Yes, remember that my lady is a noble and deserves to be treated as such," Isane said coldly, placing her hand on her zanpakuto threateningly. I noticed that Emiko had gulped softly.

"Forgive me," she gave me a low bow, "Please forgive my actions. I did not realise that I had offended you."

I gave a small 'hmph' before gesturing to the housekeeper to carry on. She nodded meekly and led me down the long corridor to my room. I looked back at Isane, who had her eyes cast down at the floor. I sighed softly and continued to follow Emiko to my room. When we approached our room, Emiko knelt down, as customary, and slid the door open. She stood up and walked inside. Emiko made way for Isane and me. It was a large room with more rooms attached on to it. The floor was covered in tatami mats and it had a large low level table and four cushions surrounding it. I walked over to the other doors and slid them open. This was my bedroom. In middle of the room was a futon bed (which looked extremely comfortable): in the corner was a low level desk (I was supposed to knee at it and I hated kneeling for too long) with cushioned kneeling chair and in the other corner was a large cupboard to put my things in. There were another set of doors and I slid them open. It led to the court yard in the middle of the mansion. On the porch, there was a large bath tub. I decided to have that brought inside, not wanting to be spied upon. Emiko and Isane watched me with curiosity.

"Is she always this curious, Lietenant," Emiko asked. Isane looked down at the young house keeper and nodded with a small smile.

"I think it's just part of her charm, Miss Emiko."

Emiko scoffed a little before walking towards me, "Is everything to your satisfaction, Lady Riley?"

I turned to her and nodded, "Yes, Miss Awayuki, everything is fine."

"Good, because we wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable here," She replied gently. Emiko turned back to Isane, "Will you be staying here too, Vice-Captain?"

"My orders were to watch over Lady Riley and to make sure no harm comes to her. I will be staying for however long Captain Unohana orders me to do so," Isane replied. I smiled a little. Emiko nodded.

"Then I will prepare a room for you, Lieutenant," Emiko said walking past her, "I will call you when it is ready."

"Thank you, Miss Emiko," Isane replied. Emiko turned to me.

"You will be introduced to Lady Rukia tomorrow and that is also when lessons should commence. I wish you a good night and good luck for tomorrow. Breakfast will be at 8 o'clock." With that said, she walked out and slid the door shut behind her. I sighed with relief.

"It's been a long day, hasn't it, Isane?"

"Yes, it has," Isane said, kneeling down, taking the weight off her legs.

"I'm excited for tomorrow…but I hope to meet Lord Byakuya soon," I said as I knelt beside her. Isane nodded.

"He is very…how should I put this…aristocratic and has a very fine manner…" Isane said with a wry laugh. I nodded.

"Well, we'll see what tomorrow brings…because I cannot wait."

* * *

><p>The next day, some servants came to help me dress. I insisted that I should do it myself, but they were adamant that they were to help me. I soon gave in. I found that waking up at 6 o'clock in the morning was rather a challenge as I had plenty of sleep back at the barracks of Squad 4. I had had a long, hot bath, loving the sensation of it relaxing my body.<p>

As I was led toward the large dining room, I felt a spark of anticipation run through me. It was thrilling and I couldn't wait to meet this girl. I was led into a large, grandly decorated room. It had a large table in the middle and it was amazing to see the food that had been laid out. Being a girl with very little appetite, it was rather overwhelming but still very impressive. I knelt down on a cushion and Isane knelt beside me.

Before I could even think about eating, a door slid open in the other corner. I observed a young girl walking through the door. She had short, sleek black hair that reached her shoulders with a stubborn bang that covered her face. Her large eyes were dark blue with a hint of purple in them. Was this Rukia?

"Eh…Hello, are you Lady Rukia Kuchiki," I asked. She looked up at me just as she knelt down.

"Yes, my name is Rukia Kuchiki! Please don't stand on formalities, Lady Riley! Just call me Rukia!"

"You're a sweet girl," I said kindly, "What's your rabbit's name?"

"Her name is Chappy!"

Chappy? Chappy the Rabbit? I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from bursting out in laughter. I had heard that there was a soul candy that soul reapers used when they used a gigai called Chappy the Rabbit. This girl must have been a fan.

"Do you like her, Lady Riley?"

I was snapped out of my stupor at that question and nodded, "Yes, very much so."

"You can lend her any time you like!"

The grammar Nazi in me couldn't be restrained, "Rukia, it's 'borrow' not 'lend'," I corrected, "I do the borrowing and you do the lending. Understand?"

Her eyes had widened considerably and she nodded dumbly, "Yes, Lady Riley…"

I smiled but then I frowned. Didn't anyone care to correct her grammar? Seeing as she was from one of the four great noble families, you'd think that she would have perfect grammar.

"Anyway, we've got lessons today, so eat up and then we can get ready," I said with a warm smiled. She nodded with a smile of her own. She picked whatever she wanted to eat and then I did the same. The food was delicious. It was unlike anything that I had ever eaten before. The flavours blew my mind.

As soon as we had finished, we were led to a large room. It had a desk and lots of books lining the walls. On the desk was a large piece of paper, an ink pot and a calligraphy brush. Isane stayed outside the room, posting herself there. Rukia knelt down at her desk and picked up her brush. She still had the rabbit tucked under her arm.

"Rukia, please put your Chappy down while we commence our lesson," I said gently. She didn't look up at me and clutched at Chappy even tighter, "Please, Rukia, don't make this difficult. You'll struggle to work with Chappy under your arm."

I was trying ever so hard to be patient. It was not one of my strongest traits. In the end, I simply took Chappy out of her grasp. She looked up at me, shock evident in her eyes. I brought Chappy to my ear, pretending to be listening to her talk.

"Oh really?...Well I never!..." I pretended to have a conversation with this stuffed rabbit. I felt an utter idiot but it seemed to do the trick because Rukia seemed to genuinely believe what she was seeing, "Well, that sounds like a plan!" I finally said. I turned to Rukia, "Chappy says that you should listen to me. She also says that she'll only play with you if you do all your work for me!"

I placed him in the corner of the room, in sight of Rukia, "She'll watch you work and if she thinks you've done everything to a high enough standard, she'll play with you. Does that sound like a deal?"

She nodded. Was this girl really that gullible? Apparently so.

I gave her some texts to translate into English from Japanese. I had been told that her previous governess had taught her some and that she was proficient. I decided to see if this was true. I only gave her a simple sentence: The cat in the hat loved to eat rats and it shouldn't have been a problem for her. She only got the words The cat before complaining that she didn't know what to do next. I sat with her for most of the day, going over and reminding her of the basics of English.

She got there in the end. I ended up writing the sentence for her and she had write it underneath. I made her do this ten times so that she could remember it.

When her lessons were about to come to an end (it was late afternoon by this time), the door was slid open violently. We both turned around in shock. Emiko and Isane were both standing there. Emiko looked out of breath.

"Lady Riley, Lord Byakuya has arrived back and is requesting your presence!"

I felt my blood run cold. I swallowed hard and nodded dumbly.

"Yay! My brother is back," Rukia squealed excitedly, "Isn't that great, Lady Riley?"

I nodded dumbly. Rukia scrambled to pick up Chappy and ran over to me to grasp my hand. I was led to the main reception room. I knelt at the door and slid the door open. I stood up and crossed the threshold before kneeling down and sliding the door closed. Rukia had been instructed to wait outside. The room was rather dark with only the setting sun as the only light source. I looked up and saw the back of my employer. I swallowed before clearing my throat.

"I am aware of your presence, Lady Sara," He said. He startled me. His voice was deep and silky.

"Oh…all right…" I noticed that there was tea set out on the table. Emiko had told me earlier that day that if there was tea there, I had to offer him tea. If he didn't want any, I didn't have any right to have any myself, "There is tea here, my lord, would you like some?"

Silence followed. I wondered why he wasn't turning around and I strained to see what was interesting him so much that he didn't have the courtesy to turn around and face me. I was shocked to find that it was a shrine and I could just make out a picture of a beautiful woman. That beautiful woman was the late Lady Hisana Kuchiki, Lord Byakuya's wife.

"Yes, I would like some tea," He finally said, startling me once again. I placed a hand to my heart, feeling it race. I shuffled closer to the table and gingerly picked up the tea pot. I noticed that it was green tea. It wasn't my favourite kind of tea, but it would be ungracious of me to refuse. I slowly poured the tea into the two small cups provided.

"Here is your tea, Lord Byakuya," I whispered. My words were not coming easilytonight. Lord Byakuya turned around after closing the shrine doors. My breath hitched in my throat. He was even more handsome than I had first remembered him. He had removed his captain's haori and was just left in his black soul reaper robes, his scarf, his kenseikan and the little white, fingerless gloves that just covered the back of his hands. He was exquisitely handsome. I wondered what he'd look like if he removed his kenseikan.

After a while, I found that I have been staring at him, open mouthed no less. He raised an eyebrow. It was the only movement on that handsome yet stoic face. I quickly closed my mouth. I raised a trembling hand to Byakuya's cup and attempted to hand it to him across the table. Lord Byakuya reached out to take it. I brought my trembling hand back to my chest. To make matters worse, my heart was beating painfully fast. I tried so hard to keep myself from floundering in his presence. It was extremely tense.

"I hear that you were at Squad 4's barracks because you were severely injured," He said slowly, "What happened?"

I swallowed and thought about my answer. I couldn't say that I have been thrown out of a tavern in Rukongai. It was just too risky. I had to make up some story.

"I was set upon by ruffians. They beat me badly, I was hardly recognisable," I said, "If it wasn't for Captain Unohana, I wouldn't be here today."

It was a half lie.

"That must have been traumatic."

"It was."

"Do you know who sent the assassins," he asked.

"No…but please don't dig any deep, my lord," I said, burying my face in my hands and pretending to cry, "I would rather not know who sent them."

"Why not," He asked puzzlement evident in his voice. I looked up at him, pretending to dry my 'tears'.

"It is too traumatic," I whispered dramatically, "Promise me that you won't?"

He was hesitant but nodded anyway, "All right, I promise."

I had a feeling that Lord Byakuya might not leave it alone, but I hoped that he would. We chatted for a while, yet the atmosphere was rather stiff. He gently sipped his tea whilst I only sipped mine once. I kept my eyes cast down respectively, not wanting to offend him.

"Do you not like your tea, Lady Sara," He asked.

Damn.

He'd noticed.

My cheeks became very red, "I'm afraid that I am not a great drinker of green tea, my lord. Please accept my apologies."

"I will make sure that a different tea is brought to you, Lady Sara," Lord Byakuya said, "What kinds of tea do you like?"

"Well…have you ever heard of 'Earl Grey'?"

"Yes, I have."

"Well…that's good…" I said, feeling a complete and utter idiot.

"How did your first lesson with Rukia go, Lady Sara," Lord Byakuya asked after a tense silence. I looked up at him.

"It's been very productive, my lord, yet I found myself correcting her spoken grammar a lot today. Have you not noticed it?"

Lord Byakuya looked decided stunned in the only way he could.

"I must admit that I haven't had the honour of hearing her bad grammar. She hardly ever speaks in my presence," He admitted.

"Maybe that's one of the reasons why her grammar is so poor."

Lord Byakuya looked like he had been slapped.

"I hope I haven't offended you, Lord Byakuya," I said in a light tone, "But it is my duty, as her teacher, to present you with the facts and any problems that may have arisen. Rukia is a clever girl. If given the right help and nurtured properly, I believe she could shine brightly. She worked very hard today with the incentive to play with Chappy the Rabbit after she was done."

Lord Byakuya nodded.

"You are certainly more determined than our last governess."

"I'll take that as a complement," I answered, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I am very tired and I wish to retire to my room, with your permission, of cause."

"You may, Lady Sara," He answered coolly. I stood up, finding that my legs had gone to sleep and I stumbled around for a moment before I regained my balance," Are you feeling all right, Lady Sara?"

"Of course," I said with a forced smile. I had to kneel again before opening the door. I slid it open and stood up and stepped over the threshold before kneeling back down and sliding the door closed. I stood up again and found Emiko, Isane and Rukia staring at me expectantly, "What?"

"Well, how did it go," Emiko asked in a hushed whisper.

"It went very well indeed."

"Did he ask for me," Rukia asked expectantly. Come to think of it, he didn't actually ask for her. I shook my head.

"I'm afraid not, Rukia," I said gently, "He was probably too tired."

I tried to console her but she gave me a melancholy look, "He never asks for me, tired or otherwise."

I was shocked. No wonder Rukia didn't talk to Lord Byakuya; they were never in each other's presence long enough to hold any sort of conversation. Did Byakuya even care for Rukia? Rukia obviously idolised her elder brother. It was sad to see this.

"Rukia, I will make sure that your relationship is repaired with your brother. I promise you that."

I kissed her forehead and stood up straight, gesturing to Emiko to follow her, "Does Lord Byakuya attend breakfast when he's home?"

"Yes, he does," Emiko replied. She gave me a suspicious look, "Why?"

"Oh, no reason," I replied sweetly, "Good night." I gestured to Isane to follow me. She had her own room, very close to mine and she was happy with this. I too was happy with my room.

As I settled into my futon that night, I felt an overwhelming sense of happiness and I was glad that I had finally gotten where I wanted to be

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I don't own Bleach nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 5 – Clashing Ideas

* * *

><p>The next day, I walked down to breakfast with Isane following close behind. I was highly anticipating this breakfast. It was because I would actually get to observe Rukia and Lord Byakuya's relationship. As I walked inside the large dining area, I noticed that Lord Byakuya had already seated himself at the table. He glanced at me, making me shiver. I tried to hide it.<p>

"Good morning, Lady Sara," he uttered quietly, "I trust that you slept well?"

I looked up at him and nodded, "Yes, thank you, my lord," I said with a small smile, "I had a very comfortable night."

"Well, that's good to hear," Lord Byakuya replied stiffly. We were suddenly plunged into a very tense silence. As I ate my breakfast, I felt my appetite come and go. I was beginning to wonder where Rukia was. I noticed that Isane was fidgeting a little. She kept casting nervous glances at Lord Byakuya. I wondered why when I realised that they were both part of the thirteen court guard squads. Lord Byakuya was a powerful captain and Isane was a lieutenant "Lieutenant Kotetsu, what are you doing outside of your barracks?"

Isane, startled by Lord Byakuya addressing her, jumped a little, "Well, Captain Kuchiki, I was given orders my own captain to protect Lady Sara. Lady Sara is under her protection and I must honour that."

Lord Byakuya didn't reply. I felt uneasy again. However the tension soon cleared as Rukia walked into the room with her stuffed toy rabbit Chappy. She had a wide smile on her pretty face as she noticed that her brother was sitting at the table, "Good morning, brother," she politely. Lord Byakuya's next response startled me. He simply nodded, not even a glance in her direction. The saddened expression on Rukia's face broke my heart. What had Rukia done to warrant this cold treatment?

"Good morning, Rukia," I said cheerily, "Did you sleep well?"

Rukia turned to me with a large smile, "Yes, I did, thank you," she said, walking over to me, "Did you sleep well?"

"Very well, thank you," I replied kindly. Rukia seated herself next to me. She kept casting glances my way, with me returning them. Lord Byakuya remained silent. Once I had finished my meal, I placed my chop sticks down and turned to the young girl next to me.

"What are we going to do today, Lady Riley," She asked, excitement brimming in her voice. I smiled softly.

"I intend to take you out into the main garden today and we can do some science," I said with a sparkle in my blue eyes. Rukia's eyes seemed to widen to twice their size.

"Really? I've never done science before," She said excitingly. She turned to her brother in excitement, "Isn't that great, brother?"

Lord Byakuya looked scandalised, "What are you thinking, Lady Sara? Isn't the classroom enough to teach Rukia?"

I was shocked. Why would he object to me giving a lesson outside? "Is there a problem, Lord Byakuya," I asked, not knowing what was going on. But then I realised that he didn't want us going out into the garden, "Look, I'm a firm believer that children learn through play and exploration! They don't think of it as work. I think that sitting at a desk all day is…boring and too conventional. Reading a text book all day isn't beneficial," I said passionately, "Take you for example. You're a soul reaper. If you had to sit at a desk all day and read a text book, sure you'd get the theory, but you wouldn't get the practical side of things. You'll have taken in the knowledge, but not the practice."

"A point well made, Lady Sara, but please don't spend too much time out there," Lord Byakuya said stiffly. I nodded.

"Of course, but it is vital to my lesson that you let me put my methods into action."

He eyed me for a while before speaking again, "You seem different to most governesses we've had, Lady Sara," Lord Byakuya commented, "You just seem far too educated for even a girl of your standing."

My eyes widened. What did he mean by "far too educated"? While it was true that I was university taught, I didn't think anything of it. Was Lord Byakuya threatened by me being educated? Was he afraid that I would challenge him in anyway?

"I don't know what you mean, my lord," I said in stiff manner, "I merely took notice of what was going on around me. It's called being observant."

I eyed him through narrowed eyes, "Are you threatened by my intelligence or ideas?"

He gave me a cold glare, "What gives you that idea?"

"Oh, I don't know…maybe it is your comment about me being "far too educated" gave me that idea," I was quietly livid. Rukia, who stayed silent throughout our polite yet heated exchange of words, swallowed and tugged at the sleeve of my yukata.

"Lady Riley," she said in a small voice, "Can we go now?"

I turned my head and nodded stiffly. I wanted to get out of that situation as fast as I could. I turned my head back to Lord Byakuya, "Please excuse me, Lord Byakuya, and I am going now." I stood up with Rukia gasping my hand in the process. I looked down at Rukia, who was casting nervous glances towards Lord Byakuya and me. I tugged on her hand, "Come on, Rukia, let's go."

I had wanted to talk about Rukia and Lord Byakuya's relationship, but I had gotten myself to worked up and infuriated at Lord Byakuya's apparent arrogance. Isane stood up from her place at the table and gave Lord Byakuya a low bow, "Good day, Captain Kuchiki." With that, she followed after me with a relieved look on her pretty face.

* * *

><p>As we walked out onto the Kuchikis' rather large garden, Rukia skipped ahead of me, causing me to smile. She gazed in wonder at a butterfly that flew past her. Something told me that she wasn't allowed out often. She gripped Chappy to her chest and gave a girlish giggle, "Lady Riley, what are we going to do today?"<p>

I smiled and handed her a piece of paper and a pencil, "I want you to draw as many different flowers as you can and when you've drawn them, see if you can name them. I will give you half an hour…starting from now."

Rukia quickly ran off. I smiled in amusement. Isane retrieved a chair for me and a parasol for me while I waited for Rukia to complete her task. As I did so, I noticed that we weren't alone. Turning my head, I saw someone tending to the flowers. I guessed that this person was the gardener. Taking my parasol, I stood up and gracefully walked over to him. I gently tapped his shoulder and the crouching man turned his head. I was immediately stunned by his appearance. As he stood up, he towered over me by about at least a head and a half. He had short, light blond hair that was nicely cut and there were a few bangs about his face complementing his emerald green eyes. His skin was smooth looking and his featured were well defined. He was rather well built and there was something angelic about his appearance.

"Hello, my lady, what can I do for you," He asked politely. I snapped out of my stupor and smiled.

"I was merely admiring the flowers when I noticed you there. You're the gardener, aren't you," I asked. He chuckled and nodded.

"Yes," he smiled. I melted at the mere sight of his smile. He reminded me of a character from a shojo manga, "Are you the new governess I've heard so much about?"

I nodded with a sweet smile, "Yes, my name is Sara, Lady Sara Riley," I said, stressing the word lady as much as I could.

"Ah, yes. What a pretty name for such a pretty lady," He said, placing his trowel on the floor. I blushed, "How are you settling in, Lady Riley?"

"Better than I expected," I turned my head to see Isane eyeing me from behind. Was it improper of me to talk to the gardener? "What's your name?"

"Keiichi, Keiichi Takamora, my lady," He said with a dashing smile, "How is Lord Kuchiki treating you?"

"He's treating me well, but I think our ideas are going to clash," I said with a wry smile. Keiichi laughed.

"He is very traditional, Lady Sara, but I think that's just his way," He reasoned. I scoffed slightly and nodded. I sighed after a long while. After a while, I decided to complement Keiichi on his gardening skills.

"You're very talented, Mr Takamora," I said politely, "I have never seen a garden look so beautiful."

He chuckled, "Please don't call me 'Mr Takamora', my lady, please just call me 'Keiichi'," He said with flick of his hand. He knelt back down and I cocked my head to the side, wondering what he was doing. He eventually stood back up and handed me a blue rose. My eyes widened as I graciously took it. I wasn't aware blue roses existed, but this was Soul Society, "A beautiful rose for an equally beautiful lady."

"Flatterer," I muttered. He chuckled again.

"I don't flatter, my lady, I only speak the truth," He said with a charming smile. I found myself entranced by this young man. I was soon having my attention drawn away by a small tug on my kimono. I turned around and saw Rukia waving her work at me.

"Lady Riley, here's my work," She said with a large smile. I smiled softly and nodded. I took the piece of paper from her and looked over the work produced, "Is it satisfactory?"

"Of course, Rukia," I said kindly, "Go on, you can have a play now." However, before she decided to leave, she eyed the rose in my hand. She giggled before skipping away. I turned back to Keiichi, "Thank you for the rose, Keiichi," I said, almost shyly. He took the rose out of my delicate grasp and stepped forward to place it in my hair.

"It suits you," He whispered. I struggled to hide a blush.

"I bet you say that to all the girls, Keiichi," I whispered in disdain, "As I said, flattery will get you nowhere, young man."

"And as I said, I do not flatter," He retorted. I growled a little. Why was he so…nice? I turned my back to him.

"Get back to work," I said coldly. I had completely forgotten that I was supposed to act in a stiff manner around commoners, but his manner was easy and well mannered, easily relaxing me and catching me off guard. I couldn't help but take another look at the young man. I couldn't deny that he was handsome and now very cute with a mock puppy dog expression upon his flawless features. I turned my head back.

"I have a feeling that you're going to have a hard time here at the Kuchiki estate, but if you ever need anyone to talk to; I'm always here to be of service to you, lady," He said kindly and with a bow. I frowned at him.

"While I understand that your intentions are good, you are overstepping your boundaries," I said stiffly. Annoyingly, his smile didn't waver.

"Like I said, I'm always here." He said before walking away. I frowned at his back, wondering what to make of him. If we were in the world of the living, I'd have asked for his number and have gone for coffee if I fancied him. But we were in Soul Society. There were different rules here. It was all politeness and propriety. I was pretending to be a noble and he was too far beneath my perceived position.

I too walked away, back to Isane. She gave me a curious look to which I replied with a bright smile. She noticed the blue rose in my hair and her cheeks tinted an interesting shade of pink, "Did that young man give you that, Lady Sara," she asked.

I blushed a little at her question, "It was from the gardener."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Wow…I never would have thought that could happen…" Isane said, almost dreamily. I raised a single, slender eyebrow. I huffed slightly. I turned my head and suddenly felt pair of arms wrapped themselves around my waist. I yelped and looked down. It was Rukia with a huge smile on her face.

"Hello, Rukia," I said cheerily. I hugged the small girl back and stroked her hair. I was growing fond of Rukia by the minute. She was so cute and her obsession rabbits made me giggle, "Come on, let's go and practice some calligraphy. That should take us until lunch time."

"Yay," She squealed, "I'm hungry already though."

"Well, you'll appreciate that your lunch much more," I replied. She nodded and let me lead her back inside the mansion.

* * *

><p>That evening, I had dinner with Lord Byakuya. I was still infuriated at his attitude towards me and I wasn't very interested in having dinner with the man. I wore a light blue kimono with a dark blue obi. My snowy hair was in an elegant bun. I also had the blue rose Keiichi had given to me in my hair. I had heard that blue roses in Soul Society lasted a very long time after being picked. I was eager to make full use of it's beauty while I could. I looked up at Lord Byakuya. He was wearing light green kimono with dark green sash around his sash. He also wore a white haori over his yukata. His hair was free of the intricate kenseikan, letting his raven coloured hair to frame his sinfully handsome face and tumble freely yet delicately around his shoulders.<p>

I picked at my food, not really very hungry. It was silent for a long time. I cast nervous glances at Lord Byakuya, not knowing what to do or say. I was still rather livid about his comments about my education. Was he implying that women were meant to sit there, look pretty and only learn about calligraphy, the odd different language and embroidery? Well it certainly sounded like it. I was taught all different subjects and I was an A* student back in England. Did that imply that I was too intelligent for his tastes?

I sat for a while; I eyed the shamisen situated in the corner of the room. A shamisen is a Japanese stringed musical instrument that looked like a lute but only had three strings. When I lived in the world of the living, my host or rather, adoptive family taught me how to play. I glanced back at Lord Byakuya and he had noticed that I was staring that the beautiful instrument, "Do you play," I asked, breaking the silence.

He shook his head, "I don't have the time to play," he replied, "That was Hisana's shamisen," we went silent for a moment before he asked me the question that I actually wanted to hear, "Do you play?"

I nodded, "Only a little."

"That's what all little girls say," Lord Byakuya scoffed. I refused to meet his eye, "You do not look at me, Lady Sara, do really you find me that repulsive?"

I felt my blood run cold at his question, "O-o-of course I don't…my lord…"

"Then look at me when you speak," Lord Byakuya ordered gently. I swallowed my pride and looked up at him, "Play," he ordered. I gasped not knowing what to say.

"Are you sure, Lord Byakuya," I asked, "It was your late wife's…I have no right to touch it…"

"I _said_ play," He ordered a little more forcefully. I swallowed before nodding. I picked the shamisen up and brought it back to the table. I knelt down and placed it on my knee. I tried to think of a tune to play as my slender fingers found the notes. As I started to play, I noticed that Lord Byakuya had closed his slate grey eyes. Maybe this reminded him of his wife. For some reason or another, this man looked rather vulnerable in a way. Maybe it was his apparent loneliness that made me think that.

I played for some time, making up the tune as I went. After a while, I had to stop as my fingers were beginning to ache. I took some time to appreciate the instrument, "You play beautifully," Lord Byakuya said after a few moments of silence.

"Oh, I don't really…I'm just an improviser at heart," I said shyly. I knew that it was custom to belittle oneself when complemented. I sighed a deep sigh before standing up and placing the shamisen back in the corner. I knelt back down at the table.

"I want you to play for me every night, Lady Sara," He whispered, "You play beautifully…just like her…"

Hang on…was I a replacement for his dead wife?

Well, perhaps not…but it still made me feel uneasy.

"All right," I whispered. I was still angry by his comment, but somehow, this endeared him to me. Giving him a small smile, I stood up again, "I think I will retire, my lord," I said with a bow, "Please excuse me."

As was about to walk past him, he grabbed my thin wrist, "Stay," he ordered, "Make conversation with me."

Well, that was unexpected.

"About what?"

"Tell me about yourself," he said. My eyes widened. What did he want to know about me? I knelt down next to him.

"Well, you know that I play a musical instrument and that I teach…"

"How old are you?"

"I'm twenty one years old."

"You're a child compared to me."

"Why? How old are you?"

"I'm over a hundred…let's just put it that way."

I was shocked. He was over a hundred years old? But he looked barely older than me. I must have been gaping as he gave a low chuckle, "Are you really that surprised?"

I knew that aging was different here…damn…not that much, "No," I lied.

"I think your facial expressions betray you," he said. I think he was trying to hide his amusement. I rolled my eyes. I saw him eyeing the rose in my hair, "Where did you get that rose?"

"The gardener gave it to me whilst I was outside. He was awfully kind."

"What was his name?"

"Keiichi Takamora."

"Ah, I know him," He mused, "Hisana was always talking to him."

I nodded before standing up, "All right, well, I'm pretty tired now and wish to go to bed. Good night."

He let me go without complaint this time and I was relieved. I just wanted to be out of there. Although my opinion had changed slightly, I still had the feeling that he looked down on me as a woman not as an equal.

However, before I closed the door behind me, I heard his voice call me back, "Lady Sara?"

"Have you been around the Seireitei yet?"

"No…why?" I was wondering what he was getting at.

"Well, I'm off duty tomorrow," he said slowly, "Would you like a tour?"

A tour? Well, that was unexpected…

"Why would you want to give me a tour?"

"For several reasons such as…one day you might go into the Seireitei, you'll want to know where you are going."

"I suppose that makes sense….It's very kind of you…" I said coyly, "I have one small request."

"What is it?"

"Would you take me to your barracks…I'd like to see it."

He was silent for a moment, "Well, I was going to take you around the barracks to meet the other captains anyway…so it was planned."

"Ah…okay…well, I'll see you tomorrow," I said with a wry smile, "Good night."

As I slid the door shut, I sighed softly. Maybe I would warm to that man, but it would take a lot more to win me over.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I don't own Bleach nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 6 – The Tour

* * *

><p>The next morning, I was given a new kimono. Apparently it was because Lord Byakuya wanted me to look my best on the tour he was going to give me. I was a little disgruntled by this but I did think it was lovely. It was a rich blue with different coloured cherry blossom pattern all over it. The obi was a light golden brown with dark blue trim and a red chord that when around it. My hair had been curled into ringlets and they tumbled freely down my back. I also had the blue rose embedded in my hair to complete my look.<p>

As I stepped outside into the court yard, I saw Lord Byakuya talking to some servants and making preparations. He was wearing a light green yukata with a white haori around his shoulders. He also wore the white scarf around his neck that he wore with his soul reaper uniform. To my pleasure, he wasn't wearing his kenseikan; instead, he wore his hair in a loose, low pony tail at the nape of neck and it came over his shoulder. His bangs framed his face.

He turned his head to me, his slate grey eyes piecing me. I nodded my head in acknowledgement and he did the same. I walked forward, "Good morning, Lord Byakuya, it is a fine morning for a tour."

"Indeed it is," He replied. I smiled lightly. Isane walked up to me and she was rather out of breath.

"I need to go back to Squad 4 barracks today, my lady, but I will be back tomorrow!"

"All right," I replied, "I'm sure I will be in Lord Byakuya's capable hands."

She nodded and flash stepped away. I carefully walked over to Lord Byakuya, "So, when are we going," I asked.

"In a few moments," He answered.

"Where's the rickshaw," I asked. Lord Byakuya shook his head.

"We're not going to use a rickshaw," he said seriously, "We're going to flash step."

My immediate reaction was to gape at him. Flash step? I couldn't flash step, I wasn't a soul reaper. He smirked a little, "Don't worry," He assured me, "If you hold onto me, Lady Sara, then you'll be fine."

I nodded nervously. At least it would be quicker to get to the Seireitei than in a rickshaw. I gently grasped the sleeve of his haori. He looked down at me with mild amusement, "You'll need to hold on tighter than that, my lady."

I looked up at him and before I knew it, he had an arm looped around my slim waist. He brought me tightly to himself so that I wouldn't get lost or get dropped while he flash stepped. I blinked, "Let's get going," he said. As he flash stepped away, I felt as if I was on an extremely fast rollercoaster. I was glad that I had Lord Byakuya to hold onto.

And then, before I knew it, we were at our chosen destination; the middle of the Seireitei. It was huge. I had seen nothing like it. Lord Byakuya let go of me, "How did you find that?"

"What? You mean our mode of transport? Well, it was very…fast…."

Lord Byakuya chuckled darkly, "That's the whole point, my lady," I gave him a disgruntled glare, "Let's go," completely ignoring my dark expression. He had gone back to being cold. It wasn't as if I knew him or anything, after all, it had only been a few days. But the barrier he put up between himself and I intrigued me and it made me want to know more; but that was only to a certain degree. He was my employer. To get too close to my employer would cause problems such as him finding out about me being a commoner. Also it was beyond the boundaries of propriety and decency. It could never hope to get much closer than a working relationship. It made me wonder why he was bothering with giving me a tour. For all his cold barriers, he seemed to be genuinely nice person or…maybe it was because I was a 'noble' woman.

I looped my arm through his and let him lead me through to a large building. On the side was the number one painted on in Japanese. As we approached the large building, I felt an overwhelming spiritual pressure. It made me very uneasy. I glanced up at Lord Byakuya. He seemed unaffected. I, on the other hand, felt like I was being forced onto my knees. He seemed to notice this and looked rather concerned as he glanced at my pained expression.

"Lady Sara, are you feeling all right?"

I looked up at him and I didn't know what to say, "I think so…" I uttered. He shifted his arm so that he could grasp my hand. As Lord Byakuya led me inside, two soul reapers saluted him. I assumed this was because he was a captain.

"Lord Byakuya, whose division is this," I asked.

"This is the Squad 1 and it belongs to Head Captain Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto," He replied. My eyes widened. That was a long name. Lord Byakuya said it with such ease and I could barely get it off the tip of my tongue. I was led towards the head captain's office and I felt myself becoming engulfed in high spiritual pressure; I found myself leaning on Lord Byakuya for support. I felt embarrassed and I was sure that he was uncomfortable but what could I do? It was either that or collapse to the ground.

As we entered Head Captain Yamamoto's office, my eyes fell on an elderly man. I wasn't expecting this. I was expecting someone…well…let's say younger. I was even waiting for someone else to enter the room. There was also another man standing beside the head captain. This was Yamamoto's lieutenant, Chojiro Sasakibe.

Lieutenant Sasakibe had the appearance of an English gentleman. Lord Byakuya had told me that he had been to England on several missions and it had a profound effect upon him. Apparently the lieutenant doesn't even like Japanese food or tea, only liking western food. Also his zanpakuto (when released) turned into a rapier, an old fashioned sword that originated in Europe in the 16th to the 17th century. I suppose it reflected his interest in the culture that made me.

We knelt before them and I bowed my head.

"Hello, Captain Kuchiki," Yamamoto said politely, "May I help you?"

"Hello, Head Captain, I am showing around Lady Sara Riley around the Seireitei today. She is the new governess in my household," Lord Byakuya replied.

"Ah, so this is the young lady that Captain Unohana was telling me about…" Yamamoto mused, "Tell me, Lady Riley, how are you finding it in the Kuchiki household?"

"I'm finding it very…intriguing…" well…that wasn't what I meant to say…actually…I didn't know what I was supposed to say; I had only been there a few days. Out of the corner of my eye, I could tell that Lord Byakuya was trying to suppress a smirk.

"Well, I'm glad to hear it." Yamamoto chuckled.

"Lieutenant Sasakibe, did you know that Lady Sara is from an English family? I know that you have expression interest in…English culture…" Lord Byakuya said. The lieutenant's eyes widened.

"Really," he asked and I nodded.

"I am honoured that you should express such an interest, Lieutenant Sasakibe," I said with a cheerful smile, "I hear that you also have a taste for our food. What is your favourite dish?"

He looked thoughtful for a second before answering my question, "I have many, my lady, but I suppose I like…trifle…" his cheeks

"Ah, a dessert? I like trifle too! All that cream…" I went into a bit of a daze as I imagined that dessert. Lord Byakuya stared at me, not quite knowing what to do or say. I think that he was embarrassed. I then decided it better that I went back to being lady-like and serene.

* * *

><p>After half an hour had passed, we made our way out of the Squad 1 barracks. I enjoyed talking to Lieutenant Sasakibe and hoped to talk to him again.<p>

Within the next couple of hours, we had visited Squads 2, 3 and 5. If found out that the captains of both Squad 3 and 5, Captain Sosuke Aizen and Captain Gin Ichimaru had betrayed Soul Society along with Squad 9 captain, Captain Kaname Tosen. I was supposed to have heard about this, so I just nodded and expressed my "opinion" on the matter. Apparently, there was a plot involving these three rogue captains, Rukia (much to my horror) and something called the hogyoku. Apparently Captain Aizen has it now but it was residing within Rukia. I'm not sure what happened because I didn't want to listen to it anymore but now Aizen, Tosen and Ichimaru live in a place called Hueco Mundo.

The lieutenant of Squad 3, Izuru Kira, showed us around his barracks. The poor fellow looked rather melancholy. Apparently, he was really loyal to his captain Gin Ichimaru. He also showed me his zanpakuto. It was terrifying to just look at it. It looked a like a hook with the sharp edge on the inside. Anything it touched, namely an opponent's sword would increase in weight by two. Eventually, the opponent would be on their knees within minutes and then the gruesome function of the zanpakuto could be used. As soon his opponent was on his or her knees, he would decapitate his victim using the inside edge. I shivered as he spoke about it's function.

Squad 5 had an air of false happiness. The lieutenant was a sweet girl and her name was Momo Hinamori. She had been devoted to Aizen as a lieutenant but when he betrayed both her and Soul Society, she had become rather reclusive due to her heart being broken. She told me that she even struggled to get up in the mornings and she was often sick. She was the acting captain and the pressure was getting to her. I could tell she was trying to put on a brave face.

* * *

><p>After visiting Squad 5, we went into a tea shop that only served high ranking officers with in the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. The atmosphere was rather stiff. We knelt down at a table and we were served tea. With my back straight, I gingerly sipped my tea. It was green tea (which I hate), but to refuse it would be an insult.<p>

"How have you found your tour thus far, Lady Sara," Lord Byakuya asked. I looked up at him and I smiled graciously.

"It has been rather interesting, Lord Byakuya," I replied, "I'm looking forward to…visiting your barracks. Will I have to address you as 'Captain Kuchiki'?"

"You may address me how you like as long as it is formal," he replied stiffly. I nodded.

"Well, I'll address you as 'Captain Kuchiki' whilst I'm there, because…it's what your subordinates know you as," I replied.

"Do as you wish," he said without looking at me. He had turned his gaze to the window we were sitting in front of.

"All right," I said with a small smile. Outside, there were a few cherry blossom trees. It was a rather breath taking sight; I could literally sit there for hours and gaze out at that scene. Lord Byakuya seemed to like it very much, "Do you like cherry blossoms, Lord Byakuya?"

He turned his head to me, "I find them pleasing to look at, so yes, I do like them."

"They are rather beautiful," I replied. I breathed in through my nose and smelt the light and delicate scent of cherry blossoms mixing with the poignant smell of the tea, "They smell amazing."

"Yes, they do," he said quietly. His grey eyes gazed out at the scene for the longest time. I noted the loneliness in his beautiful eyes. The loss of his wife must have hit him very hard. Apparently, Hisana had loved cherry blossoms and they had taken walks through the part of the garden that was full of cherry blossoms. I had not been there due to being busy with teaching Rukia.

"Lord Byakuya-"

"Lady Sara, I am grateful for you becoming Rukia's governess," he said quietly, "She needs another female to talk to. The housekeeper doesn't treat her like you do."

"It is my duty, as her teacher, to be there and to support her in any way that I can. If that means being a mother or a sister figure, then that's what must be done. A governess is more than just a teacher; I'm a shoulder to cry on, someone to talk to, a friend…"

"Of course…is this one of your new ideas about teaching styles?"

"Yes," I replied, "And I am sure that your teachers were cold…and….detached…? No wonder you're the way you are."

Lord Byakuya's eyes flashed angrily and I clasped a hand over my mouth. I instantly regretted saying that.

Why was I such an idiot?

I wondered what he was going to do next. I had overstepped my boundaries and I could tell that he was angry. I gulped.

"Lord Byakuya…I'm…so sorry…I didn't mean it," I apologised profusely, "Please forgive me…"

He said nothing in return; he just regarded me with icy distain. He was furious.

Why me?

He said nothing as he stood from the table. I stood up as well. He grabbed my hand and walked (or, rather, dragged) me away from the tea shop. I wondered what he was going to do. I actually felt a degree of fear.

However, my fear wasn't diminished either when we arrived at his barracks: the barracks of Squad 6. They were imposing and made me feel uneasy. Before I had a chance to "admire" the sights, I was suddenly dragged away through the door way.

"Good afternoon, Captain Kuchiki, sir," two small girl soul reapers bowed their greeting, "We were not aware that you were coming in today!"

They eyed me suspiciously; it added to my uneasiness. Was this the Captain Byakuya Kuchiki fan club?

"I was showing Lady Sara Riley around my barracks. She's the governess in my household."

As soon as they knew I was part of the aristocracy, their attitudes changed.

"Good day to you, Lady Riley!"

"Good day to you too," I said sweetly.

They bowed again and we went on our way. My insides churned with anticipation. What would happen when we got back to the Kuchiki mansion? A reprimand, maybe? Why was I even thinking about this? Our relationship was purely professional and I had to take it on the chin. I was out of line and I accepted that. He wasn't going to reprimand me in public but who knows what would happen when we got back.

As we walked to Lord Byakuya's office, lots of soul reapers in his division were speculating who I actually was and what I was to their captain. I was his employee and he was my employer. I was no different to any of these soul reapers in there standing with him.

Lord Byakuya opened the door to his office and my eyes fell upon a young man with flaming red hair, tied up into a spikey ponytail. He had a white bandana around his head. I could also tell that he was highly tattooed. This was Lord Byakuya's lieutenant.

"Lady Sara, this is my subordinate, Lieutenant Renji Abarai," Lord Byakuya said stiffly. I turned and smiled at the lieutenant, "Renji, this is the new governess in my household Lady Sara Riley."

He bowed deeply, "Glad to meet you, Lady Riley. It is an honour."

"The honour is all mine, Lieutenant," I said politely, "I'm sure that Captain Kuchiki is keeping you busy?"

"Ah, yes, I have lots of paperwork to do, including Captain Kuchiki's," He admitted. My eyebrow twitched. He made his lieutenant do his paperwork? I found this astounding. I think Renji realised that he had said the wrong thing, "I mean, he normally does his own paper work, it's just that he has taken a day off today."

I see.

Actually…I don't see…

Why didn't Lord Byakuya do his paperwork before he knew that he was having a day off instead of getting Renji to do his dirty work?

Well, he was the captain…

After my short conversation with Renji, we left the Squad 6 barracks. After a while, something clicked inside my head. I had met a captain the night I was sent to Soul Society, Captain Juushiro Ukitake. If I visited his barracks, he'd know that I wasn't an aristocrat and it would jeopardize my place in the Kuchiki household. I had to find out what squad Captain Ukitake belonged to.

"Lord Byakuya…?" I asked tentatively, "What squad does Captain Juushiro Ukitake belong to?"

"He belongs to Squad 13; why do you ask?"

"Oh…just wondering…" I had to devise a plan to get out of this tour and I was willing to do anything. We walked for a long time in silence. It felt extremely uncomfortable, knowing that he was still annoyed with me about my comment. I didn't and couldn't blame him.

I wanted to get out of this trip and fast.

Pretend to be ill; well almost…I felt a slight stomach ache starting to form…but that was because I was hungry.

The oldest trick in the book;

But I had to try.

I gave a piercing scream and collapsed to my knees. Gripping my stomach, I took to bending over and squeezing my eyes shut. I heard Lord Byakuya's footsteps come towards me. He knelt before me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Lady Sara, are you all right?"

"My stomach…it hurts…" I said, in the best pained voice I could put on. I suddenly found myself swept up into his arms. I could hide my surprise, but tried hard to still keep acting. He cradled me in his arms, not tightly but tight enough to make me feel safe.

"Let's go," before I knew it, we'd flash-stepped back to the Kuchiki mansion. The two large doors opened and he walked on in. He was greeted by servants but he ignored them on the way to my room. He slid the door open with one hand, successfully holding me with his other arm, and walked over to my bed. He laid me on it and a servant came walking in, "Undress her and prepare her to see a physician."

"Would you call for Lieutenant Kotetsu, Lord Byakuya? I'd rather have her examine me than someone I don't know."

He nodded, "I'll see to it."

With that, Lord Byakuya walked out of my room with impressive speed. I allowed the servant to undress me and then dressed me in a clean, freshly washed, white yukata. I climbed under the covers and closed my eyes softly, patiently waiting for Isane to arrive.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N I don't own Bleach nor do I make any profit from it.

Chapter 7 – The new Lady

* * *

><p>As expected, Isane came over that night. She rushed to my side, worry shining in her eyes.<p>

"Lady Sara, are you all right," She asked. I nodded. A servant was standing next to my bed and I looked up at her.

"You may leave now," I said politely. She nodded silently and walked out, closing the door behind her. I turned back to Isane.

"Captain Kuchiki told me that you that you were unwell," She said, grasping my hand. I smirked slightly.

"There's nothing wrong with me, Isane," I replied, "I had to think of something to get out of the tour he was giving me."

She gave me a puzzled look, "You mean…you feigned illness to get out of his tour? But…why…?"

"The thing was…he was going to take me to Squad 13."

"What's wrong with Squad 13?"

"Well…the night that I was sent to Soul Society…I was sent by Captain Ukitake…if I met with him…he'd know that I wasn't a noble and it would blow my cover!"

Isane bit her lip and sighed softly, "I could always ask Captain Unohana to talk to him. Captain Ukitake is a very kind and understanding man. I doubt he'd purposely blow your cover."

"Would you do that," I asked, relief easing me. Isane smiled, "I'm so glad."

Isane stood up, "I'll say, that you should be fine with a good night's rest."

I nodded and lay back down on my bed. Isane walked back over to the door and slid it open, closing it behind her as she stepped out.

* * *

><p><strong><em>3rd person<em>**

Isane stepped outside and saw Byakuya leaning on the wall outside of Sara's room, "How is she," He asked. I feigned a smile.

"She will be fine. A good night's sleep will do her the world of good," Isane replied. Byakuya nodded.

"Thank you, Lieutenant Kotetsu. You may go now," Byakuya said, turning to leave for his own room. Isane nodded.

"Yes, Captain Kuchiki," Isane said before making her way back to the Squad 4 barracks.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sara's POV<strong>_

Now, it had been a few months since that night. Lord Byakuya was as distant as he could ever be and Rukia was steadily gaining confidence with her learning. I had grown quite comfortable at the Kuchiki mansion, but I felt lonely to some degree. Although Lord Byakuya was my employer, I wished that he'd talk to me. I felt isolated. I'm not sure whether he had forgiven me or not for my comment about his upbringing and personality. However, on warm nights, we'd take little walks and discuss Rukia's progress. As much as I wanted to talk about that, I wanted to make small talk about trivial things such as interests and how the day was. But when he did talk to me, I treasured every moment because, for some strange reason, I was warming to him as a person.

Also, I'd heard nothing from Captain Ukitake. Had Captain Unohana told him to keep quiet about this? If so, he was doing a good job. I'd heard that he was a decent man and hoped that he would have mercy upon me and my secret.

One fine morning, I walked into the dining room with a wide smile on my face. Rukia greeted me with a hug, "Good morning to you too, Rukia," I hugged her back. I looked around and noticed the absence of my lord and master.

"Where is Lord Byakuya," I asked. Rukia giggled but then huffed slightly.

"There's a special guest coming today," Rukia whispered as if it was a secret.

"Who's coming?"

"Her name is Lady Sumi Shihoin, cousin of the 22nd head, Lady Yoruichi Shihoin," Rukia said. My eyes widened.

"Why is she coming," I asked. Rukia giggled.

"Apparently, Lady Sumi is a potential bride for Lord Byakuya! She is very fashionable," She said dreamily. I frowned and something with in me stared. He was going to marry? Then…that would mean that I wouldn't be needed and I would be sent away. That worried me because I had no home to go to.

"Well, let's get you ready for this visit," I held her hand and took her to get ready for this dreaded visit. As we walked, Emiko ran the hallway towards us, "Lady Sara, you are being sent for by the master! He's in his reception room," she exclaimed breathlessly, "I'll get Lady Rukia ready!"

She dragged Rukia away, leaving me in the hallway. I sighed softly before making my towards Lord Byakuya's room. I knelt at the door and slid it open before I entered the room. Lord Byakuya turned to me. He was wearing his full soul reaper uniform.

"You sent for me, my lord," I said politely. He sighed, albeit a little sadly, "What is wrong, my lord, are you not happy?"

"Quite the contrary, Lady Sara, I am very happy," He replied, "I am…just…somewhat nervous about this visit. It's been a long time since I have dealt with a woman in such a way."

For him to admit he was nervous must have taken a lot of courage, "It's all right to be nervous, Lord Byakuya; there's no shame in it," I assured him. He scoffed a little.

"There will be a flower viewing reception in Lady Sumi's honour. I want you to accompany me when I meet her," Lord Byakuya said blandly. My eyes widened.

"Why?"

"You are someone I can rely on to uphold the dignity of the Kuchiki household, Lady Sara, and I would like to introduce you to Lady Sumi as the governess in my court," Byakuya said adjusting his scarf. I nodded.

"It would be an honour, Lord Byakuya," I said politely. I felt tense. The horrible feeling when I was alone with him was building up in me again. I just wanted a servant to come in and break that tension. I turned my head and saw the preparations for the flower viewing party in Lady Sumi's honour. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom and the sun was beating down upon the servants who were fervently working to make this day a success. I doubted that a lady like Lady Sumi would want to be out there without a parasol. But who am I to talk? I burn even if I'm out in a quarter of an hour of sun because I'm so pale.

I excused myself and walked to my bedroom to dig out my parasol. A passing servant saw me trying to search for one, "Lady Sara, are you all right," she asked politely albeit timidly. I turned to her.

"Eh…yes…I just wanted to find a parasol," I said, "Do you know where I could find one?"

"Yes, my lady," she said, "I shall go and find you one."

I nodded and she scurried away to find me a parasol. She was a rather small, weedy looking girl with a delicate appearance and obviously very nervous. She had light blond hair with huge brown eyes. They almost looked disproportionate to her thin face.

I knelt down at the table and rested my delicate chin on the palm of my hand as I patiently waited. I listened to the bird song outside my room. The doors to the outside were open and I could clearly see the vibrant green lawn leading out to the main garden. Apparently, the Kuchiki grounds were so vast and huge that Yachiru Kusajishi (the girl who had helped save me from the Rukongai) liked to play and hide her toys in the unused rooms with in the mansion. Yachiru had told me that while I was in hospital. I was yet to find anything, but I was told to let her know when I found them. She was going to be there at the party that day because she was a high ranking officer with in the Thirteen Court Guard Squads.

Ten minutes later, the little maid had scurried back into the room. She knelt before me and handed me the parasol. I graciously took it and examined the beautiful object. It was a light blue with a pretty cherry blossom design. I gazed into my mirror as I opened up and held it over my head elegantly.

"You look beautiful, my lady," the servant said with a wistful sigh. I turned to her and gave her a smile.

"Thank you," I said with a smile to put the young girl at ease. She couldn't be much younger than me, but then again, you look my age and could be two hundred or something of the like i.e. Lord Byakuya, "Eh…I haven't caught you name," I asked, ashamed that I hadn't even learned her name.

She gave me a pretty smile that brightened up her features, "My name is Tsukasa," she said cheerfully. I nodded.

"It's a pretty name," I replied. She nodded and stood up.

"Is there anything else you need," Tsukasa asked. I shook my head.

"No, there is nothing. I had better let you get on with whatever you were doing."

She nodded, bowed and walked out. I turned back to the mirror and admired my reflection for a little while longer. The parasol went with my light blue yukata. It was by far my favourite. It made me look pure and delicate. My hair was in loose ringlets and I had a blue rose clip to bring out the whiteness in my hair.

As soon as I was finished with that, I made my way outside to the garden. I took the time to admire the flowers while I walked. However, as I strolled along the path that led further out, I noticed the gardener, Keiichi. He looked beautiful as he tended to the flowers. I walked over to him.

"Having a nice day," I asked politely. Keiichi looked up at me and gave me a smile that was likened to the sun.

"Yes, my lady," he said politely, "I'm just preparing the garden for the flower viewing party and Lady Shihoin's visit."

"I see…" I said quietly, "Do know why she's coming?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, "I haven't got a clue. Although, the master has been without a wife for the longest time and some of the servants are speculating that there might be a marriage any time soon between these two. But who knows? Nothing's been made official," Keichi placed his trowel down and looked up, "Ah, it looks like she has arrived."

I turned my head away and to my surprise, there was a huge entourage of servants walking towards the mansion. At the front of the entourage, there was a beautiful young woman. She had long, waist length, chocolate coloured hair. Her skin was the colours of peaches and cream, giving her an air of being quite exotic. Her kimono was magnificent and made of a shimmering gold. The haori around her shoulders was made out of fine white material. Her hair had traditional Japanese hair ornaments adorning her silky brown hair.

"She's a favourite of the master," Keiichi commented, "She often visits his estate, but I heard she's been ill as of late."

"I see," I whispered. She was the image of a queen. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, "I had better get going, Keiichi, I have to accompany Lord Byakuya and I'm going to be properly introduced at court."

"Good luck," he said, "Because, you'll need it."

I frowned as he walked away. What did he mean by that? Was court really that bad? Was it really that full of intrigue and gossip as I'd heard about? I sighed softly. This was worrying. As I walked back to the mansion, I was greeted by Rukia. Rukia looked beautiful. She wore a purple kimono with a water lily pattern.

"Lady Sara, I'm so excited to meet Lady Sumi," she said excitedly, "Are you?"

I nodded slowly, "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

She giggled and grabbed hold of my hand. We walked towards Lord Byakuya who was waiting for us at the end of the hall way, "You both look acceptable," Lord Byakuya said. That was as far as Lord Byakuya went when it came to complements. No frills. Rukia looked fairly disappointed not to get such a bare complement. I pursed my lips and turned to the girl.

"Rukia, you look beautiful," I said. Rukia's face lit up. I could tell that I was rubbing Lord Byakuya up the wrong way.

"Thank you, Lady Sara, so do you…you always look lovely," she said, her violet-blue eyes sparkling. I smiled and squeezed her hand.

Lord Byakuya cleared his throat, "Shall we get going," he said abruptly. I nodded and walked Rukia towards where all the high ranking officers of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads were standing. This included captains, lieutenants and a few other seated officers. As we walked over the bridge and across the stream, Lady Sumi approached us. She looked even lovelier close up.

"Lord Byakuya, it's so good to see you again," her voice was like music. She was a lady, in every sense of the word. She also had an overwhelming spiritual pressure.

Lord Byakuya stepped forward, "It's good to see you too," he said stiffly. Lady Sumi gave him a warm smile before shifting her gaze onto me.

"Who's that pretty little thing…?" She said with an edge to her voice, although she was trying to hide it. I swallowed.

"This is Lady Sara Riley," Lord Byakuya said, "She's my sister's governess."

"Ah, she's the help…" Lady Sumi said in a tone which I did not like. She was a noble; I almost expected it from her. Lady Sumi didn't even look in Rukia's direction, which once again made Rukia look so sad. I sighed.

"Yes…I'm the help…" I replied, "Do you have a problem with that, Lady Shihoin?"

She stared at me wide eyed before setting her facial expression into an aristocratic arrogant smirk, "No, I just think you're an eye sore."

My sapphire eyes widened. I was simmering with rage. What made it worse was that Lord Byakuya didn't even defend me. He condoned her comments. Lady Sumi grasped his hand and pulled him forward. I followed him and Lady Sumi out onto the green. I tried to keep myself dignified and as lady like as possible. I turned my head and I saw a very dark skinned lady talking to a one of the captains. She had long, deep purple hair tied up in a ponytail. She wore an orange shirt and black tight fitting pants, showing off her curvy figure. She also wore a pair of shin guards and white sandals. She had golden eyes, just like Lady Sumi.

"She's Lady Yoruichi Shihoin, the head of the Shihoin family," Rukia commented. My eyes widened.

"Then why isn't she in a fine kimono," I asked.

"She doesn't bother with that all that much," Rukia said with a shrug. I nodded. I turned my head again and saw Captain Ukitake glancing at me every so often and I shivered. I swallowed as I saw Captain Unohana approaching me.

"Lady Sara, Captain Ukitake would like a word with you," she said quietly. I turned to Rukia.

"Why don't you go and play Rukia?"

She nodded and let go of my hand. I walked over to the white haired captain. I followed the two captains over to a secluded spot, "So, Sara," Ukitake said, finally facing me, "It's not often that I meet a soul that I saved again…"

"Is that so…?" I smiled nervously.

"Captain Unohana has informed me of your situation and I am perfectly happy to keep your secret. I would not wish the Rukongai life upon such a young woman such as you. It is a terrible place."

I bowed deeply, tears threatening to fall, "Thank you, Captain," I said gratefully. I felt as though a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders. Captain Ukitake gently lifted his chin with the side of his hand.

"Don't cry, Lady Sara, you'll ruin your make up."

I smiled a watery smile. He had such a kind face. I pulled out a handkerchief from my obi and dried my eyes, "I honestly cannot thank you enough."

"No need," he said kindly, "Now, you go and enjoy the party."

I nodded and I walked away, feeling much happier.

* * *

><p><em><strong>3rd person<strong>_

Juushiro sighed softly, "That poor girl…If she is discovered, who knows what will happen."

"I am well aware that there are plenty of risks, Captain Ukitake," Retsu replied, "But I wasn't prepared to let all that education she's had in the world of the living go to waste."

Retsu turned her head to see Yachiru launching herself into Sara's arms from Kenpachi's shoulder. Sara had such a cheerful expression on her face as she caught the pink haired lieutenant. She also noticed that Lady Sumi was eying Sara in a way that worried her. She was not one to interfere in the lives of nobles and she didn't claim to know anything about them, but she noticed that there was something in the way Lady Sumi regarded Sara, almost as if she was jealous. Well, it was Sara who was living under the same roof as Byakuya Kuchiki. Obviously Lady Sumi wanted to get something out of this visit. Retsu only hoped that Sara would remain unaffected and that Sara, herself would remain pure from the intrigue of nobles.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sara's POV<strong>_

That night, there was a feast in Lady Sumi's honour. It was dignified…until Lieutenants Matsumoto, Kira, Hisagi and Lady Yoruichi got a hold of the sake. I couldn't help but smile behind my fan. Lady Sumi remained straight backed and dignified. There was a part of me that admired her for that. I was invited to join the lieutenants to drink and I had two cups of sake.

"Oh…come on…" a very drunken Rangiku Matsumoto slurred as she thrusted the bottle of sake at me, "Have 'nother one…"

I smiled softly at her, "I can't," I replied politely. She scowled.

"Wha'," she slurred, "Why can't you enjoy yourself? Stuff that uptight bastard and enjoy the night! He wouldn't know a good night out if it came up and slapped him around the face!"

I frowned at her choice of words but I gave in and held out my cup. She enthusiastically poured the sake right up to the brim. I was glad that Rukia had gone to bed. I didn't want her to see me drinking alcohol. I shivered as I felt Lady Sumi's piercing eyes on me. I didn't care. It had been ages since I'd had a great night out and at least I wasn't the only one getting absolutely car-parked*.

And the rest of the night…well…It was a blur and I would surely be reprimanded for not being dignified in the morning, but I didn't care.

And it was worth it.

* * *

><p>AN Car-parked = this is a term my friends and I use. It means getting really drunk or intoxicated.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N I don't own Bleach nor do I make any profit from it.

Chapter 8 – Fever

* * *

><p>The next morning, I regretted getting drunk. It wasn't because I knew that I would get reprimanded, but because I had a huge hangover. My head was killing me. But I did enjoy myself. Who says life stops when you're dead?<p>

As I finished getting dressed, Emiko walked in with a displeased look on her face, "Yes, Emiko?"

"The master wishes to see you in his study right away," she said stiffly. I groaned. Well, I was anticipating it. I wondered how drunk I got that night. I remembered nothing of the night from the time that Rangiku offered me more sake to the end. I must have had a good time because Lord Byakuya is going to reprimand me. Rangiku was right; Lord Byakuya wouldn't know fun if it came up and slapped him in the face.

I sighed softly before straightening my appearance before making my way to his study. I nervously knocked on the door and a deep voice answered me.

"Come in."

Yeah…he sounded pissed with me…

I slid the door open and stepped inside. To my surprise and chagrin, Lady Sumi was there and standing beside him. I knelt down in front of the low desk. I placed my hands serenely on my lap and cast my eyes to the floor. I hoped that this would be over and done with; I had a blinding head ache.

"Lady Sara, do you remember the events of last night?"

Lord Byakuya's deep voice pulled me out of my thoughts. I jumped slightly and looked up. His slate grey eyes pierced my very soul. My mouth was dry and I doubted that I could talk. I nodded meekly.

"It is courteous to verbally answer your employer, Lady Sara," Lady Sumi interjected, "A yes or a no will suffice."

I looked up at her, "Excuse me, Lady Sumi, but this conversation is between Lord Byakuya and myself; not myself, Lord Byakuya and…his pet woman," I said spitefully. She glared at me and was about to reply with another smart comment of her own but Lord Byakuya held up a hand.

"That's enough," He said, his tone clearly telling us that he was annoyed. I cast my eyes down.

"I do remember…to a certain extent…" I said, "What did I do whilst intoxicated? Dishonour the Kuchiki family name?"

He scowled at me slightly, "You could have acted more like Lady Sumi."

I cocked an eyebrow, "Forgive me for pointing out this…obvious point, but I wasn't the only one intoxicated."

"I'm not talking about them," Lord Byakuya growled slightly, "I'm talking about you."

I clenched my fists on my lap, creasing my kimono slightly. I swallowed. There was no way I could win this, "I am inexperienced with alcohol, Lord Byakuya," I lied, "I got carried away with the moment."

"Then perhaps you will control yourself in the future," Lord Byakuya said darkly. I gulped as I felt his cold grey eyes pierce me through. I raised my eye brows. I noticed that Lady Sumi also regarded me with cold reserve. Something in me wanted to forget all propriety and punch her lights out. Even though I had only known her a few hours, I already felt contempt. It was as though she knew about me and my secret.

* * *

><p>I was soon dismissed after a good talking to and I quickly exited the room. I sighed softly as I walked over down one of the long passage ways. There was nobody about as I padded along. I supposed that it would be better if I went to find Rukia and resume her lessons. It would take my mind of everything that had transpired. I strolled over to my student's room, which was quite a fair walk. I likened it to an airport back in the world of the living as they can be often 3 or 4 miles long.<p>

As luck would have it, Rukia came running towards me. She threw her arms around my waist. I had become fond of the girl over the time that I had been teaching her up until then. I gently stroked her silky black hair. I was told that once she was old enough, she would go the Soul Reaper Academy and become a soul reaper. I could sense high spiritual pressure from her and it looked promising. When she was a baby, her sister abandoned her. That made my blood boil, I felt so angry. However, Hisana found Rukia not long after she was married to Lord Byakuya adopted her. I was so glad to find that out.

"Lady Sara, can we have a picnic?"

I blinked at her. That was unexpected. I smiled softly and nodded, "That sounds like a wonderful idea!"

"Yay," she cried, "I'll go and get a blanket and some parasols!"

With that, Rukia ran off. I giggled to myself, thinking that Rukia was one of the cutest little girls in the world. As I walked to the kitchens, I heard a little giggle. I was startled for a moment as I heard a giggle. At first, I thought that it was Rukia playing tricks on me, but this giggle was far more girlish than Rukia's. I put my ear to the wall and heard people talking. I soon found what looked like a camouflaged door. I was curious as to what this was. I smiled as I slid it open. I crept though a dark tunnel and felt my way through.

"Where does this go," I wondered. I walked for another couple of moments before I come to another door. I raised my hand to the door and carefully slid it open a crack. My eyes widened at what I saw.

It was a room full of women…

Did Lord Byakuya have a dirty little secret that he was keeping quiet about?

All the women were in soul reaper uniforms and they had lieutenant armbands on their arms. Two of the women, who were Captains Soi Fon and Unohana, of cause had white haoris on. I was shocked to see Yachiru sitting in the middle of the room, eating numerous different snacks all at once. Lady Yoruichi was lounging on a makeshift chaise with Soi Fon kneeling beside her and offering her some snacks. Isane was sitting serenely beside Captain Unohana. I had wondered where she'd gotten off to.

What was this and what were they doing in Lord Byakuya's house?

I slid the door open and all eyes turned towards me. My pale face went even paler. I didn't know what possessed me to do what I did. I suppose curiosity really does kill the cat.

Yachiru launched herself at me, legs around my slim waist and arms around my neck, "Yuki-hime! You've found us," she giggled.

"What are you all doing here," I asked sceptically.

"Well, this is the SWA!"

"The S…W…A…? What's that?"

"It's the Soul Reaper Women's Association!"

My eyes widened in shock, "And…what do you do?"

"We socialise," Yoruichi said in a matter of fact tone.

"We eat sweets," Yachiru squealed.

"We drink sake," Rangiku added.

"And we discuss ways to deal with the men," Nanao said finally.

"Well, that's great," I replied, "But what are you doing here in the Kuchiki mansion?"

The female soul reapers gave me cheeky grins, "Oh, that's simple," Yachiru replied, "This place has so many rooms that aren't in use and Bya-kun doesn't know about us. RukiRuki secretly gave us this room."

RukiRuki? Who the hell was that?

Then I remembered….it was Rukia.

Yachiru tightened her arms around my neck and tightened her legs around my waist, "Would you like to join? We could give you some tips on how to handle Bya-kun!"

My cheeks became very red, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, we can tell that you're jealous of Lady Sumi," Rangiku slurred. I scowled.

"I don't know what you mean! It's not my place to think about such things. I'm in enough trouble already because I got drunk last night."

"Ah, it was all a bit of fun," Rangiku said nonchalantly. I swallowed. It wasn't that I didn't find Lord Byakuya attractive; it was just that…I barely knew him. He was nearly always at his barracks and on missions. We barely had any time to talk to each other because we had two very different jobs. Lady Sumi was obviously well in his league and I was clearly not. I'd humiliated Lord Byakuya, Lady Sumi (not that I care about her) and myself by getting drunk. I doubted that Lord Byakuya would want to associate with a woman who could not control her alcohol intake.

"It looks like a lot of fun," I said softly. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to join this SWA. It would be a great opportunity to make friends, "Okay…I'll join…"

Yachiru squealed and squeezed me even tighter than before, "Yay, we have a new member!"

"Welcome to the club," Yoruichi said, lounging back on her chaise. I giggled. However, I suddenly realised that I had to prepare a picnic for Rukia and I. I placed Yachiru back onto the ground.

"I have to go," I said, "I have things to do with Rukia. See you later!"

"Bye!" they cried. I waved before slipping through the door. When I closed the door, I was once again swallowed up in the darkness. I felt my way back and soon found myself back in the light and airy corridor. I quickly slid the door shut. She smiled softly as I walked down to the kitchens. The servants were shocked to see me and that was putting it lightly. They all got onto their knees and placed their hands in front of them. This bow was used towards nobility and those worthy of such respect. My cheeks became very red.

"Oh, please do rise," I said kindly. The servants raised their heads and hesitantly rose to their feet. Tsukasa, the servant from the day before, slowly walked towards me.

"Lady Sara, is there anything that we can help you with?"

"I would like a picnic prepared please," I answered. Tsukasa nodded and walked over to the main kitchens. I followed her and the cooks asked me what I would like. I asked for some bento (I didn't specify as I wasn't fussy), some boiled rice and some octopus balls on sticks called takoyaki. I knew that Rukia loved those.

When it was all prepared, I took the boxes of food down to Rukia's room. She had been waiting eagerly for me to come back and she had parasols and blankets bundled in her arms. We walked out of Rukia's room and onto the green in front of her room. I laid the blanket down placed the boxes of food on the ground. I stuck the larger parasol in the ground for us to sit under.

"So, what do we have to eat, Lady Sara," Rukia asked. I smiled at her as I handed her a bowl and a pair of chop sticks.

"We have some bento, some boiled rice and some takoyaki," I said, "Does that sound nice?"

She nodded enthusiastically, "It sounds delicious."

Rukia happily tucked into her meal. I smiled gently and ate my share of the meal. Rukia happily hummed to herself. I thought about bringing up the fact that I had discovered the SWA, but I figured that it probably wouldn't be wise. Rukia then turned to me.

"Lady Sara," I turned to Rukia and nodded, "What do you think of my brother?"

That question made me jump. I was rendered speechless. It was a while before I could open my mouth again to speak, "I find him a fair employer."

"You like him," Rukia nudged me in the side. I frowned at her

"If you mean that in the professional sense, then yes, I do like him," I said calmly, "Why do you think that I would like him in a romantic sense? It is improper and inappropriate."

"You say that, Lady Sara, but you glare at Lady Sumi whenever she speaks to my brother."

"I don't know what you could possibly mean," I replied.

"I maybe a child," Rukia said in a huff, "But I am perceptive!"

It was true. I did glare at Lady Sumi. Not that I was jealous of Lady Sumi, it was just that I couldn't stand her as a person. She was downright snotty and she looked down upon everyone else.

"Well, be glad that Lady Sumi is going tomorrow," Rukia said while nibbling on her takoyaki. My face lit up with happiness, "I assume that you are happy?"

I refrained from nodding, "I suppose…but I could not give a definite answer."

Rukia sighed softly before placing her head on my shoulder. I gently wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Rukia replied, "I just find you a comforting presence in my life. You're like the mother I never had."

I gasped and turned my head towards Rukia, my eyes wide with surprise, "I'm glad to be of service," I whispered. Rukia snuggled into my body. I rested my chin on top of Rukia's head. Had I made that much of an impression on this girl? My heart swelled with pride, "Don't you ever worry about a thing, Rukia," I said softly, "I'll always be here for you and I'll be there when you look back."

Rukia smiled, "Good."

I smiled for the umpteenth time that day. I'd never been happier and I hoped that this wasn't a dream that would end too suddenly.

* * *

><p>Sure enough, Lady Sumi was departing the next day from the Kuchiki mansion. It was a satisfying feeling to see her glaring at me from her rickshaw. Lord Byakuya seemed to notice this to my pleasure but he didn't say anything. Perhaps he was as happy as me…secretly though…<p>

As that day was my day off, I decided to visit the Squad 4 barracks. I considered taking Rukia, but it seemed that it would blow my cover completely. I took a rickshaw towards the Squad four and I was grateful that it wasn't far from the Kuchiki mansion. Lord Byakuya was at the Squad 6 barracks that day and wouldn't know that I had left. Technically, I wasn't supposed to leave the mansion without his prior permission but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

When I arrived at Squad 4's barracks, I saw Hanatarou walking out of his barracks. His expression seemed to be that of shock and he slowly walked over to the rickshaw, "Lady Sara, we weren't expecting you today," he said quietly. I gave him a sweet smile.

"I just wanted to see Captain Unohana," I replied, "Would you announce my arrival?"

"O-o-of course…" he helped me out of the rickshaw and I gracefully walked inside. Hanatarou walked ahead of me and led me to his captain's office. He knocked on the door, "Eh, Captain Unohana, Lady Sara is here to see you."

"Ah, let her in," Captain Unohana said pleasantly. Hanatarou stepped aside and I slid the door open. Captain Unohana was sipping tea in a lady like manner at her desk. A mountain of completed paper work sat on one side of the desk, "Hello, my dear, are you all right?"

"Yes, Captain, I just wanted to visit you," I said with a smile. Captain Unohana smiled softly.

"Ah, well, you're always welcome here, Sara," she replied pleasantly. She poured some tea and offered me a cup. I graciously accepted and I sat down, "So, how are things at the Kuchiki mansion?"

I sighed, "It's lovely…but sometimes lonely…I know that I have joined the SWA, but I wish that Lord Byakuya would talk to me more often. Even when we're together, we hardly ever talk. Rukia is my only company. I sometimes talk to the gardener, but I hardly ever see him either."

"Captain Kuchiki is…a stoic person…that I can admit to. But that doesn't mean that he is heartless. In fact he's quite a passionate young man, well, young by Soul Society standards. When he was a teenager, he was quite hot-headed; a very different young man. It may appear that he has the emotional range of a teaspoon, but he's much deeper than that."

"That doesn't change the fact that I'm lonely," I replied. Captain Unohana reached over and touched my shoulder.

"All you can do is try," she said with a kind smile, "Can I detect that…you have feelings for him?"

I looked up at her, my eyes wide, "No, why would you think that?"

"Well, you're talking as if you're a bereft wife who is neglected by her husband," Unohana replied with a smile. I blushed.

"I don't have feelings for Lord Byakuya," I replied, "I hardly know him."

"That's not what it sounds like to me. From what I have been told, you were highly hostile towards Lady Sumi," Captain Unohana said lightly. I looked up at her. I didn't know what to say. Was there a hidden reason why I absolutely hated Lady Sumi? Well, she was a stuck up cow and she acted as if she had a pole stuck up her arse, but did I hate her because I was jealous? I really couldn't say. Lord Byakuya opened up to her but not to me. Perhaps, that's why I was jealous.

"I just dislike her," I replied, "She is a nasty piece of work."

Captain Unohana smiled gently, "You really don't like her?"

"Nope," I replied, "No I don't."

I turned my head to gaze out of the window. It was a beautiful summer's day. I felt a peace here in Soul Society. I suppose that was the whole idea.

However, I felt a sudden funny feeling wash over me. I felt myself falling and my eyes closed, forcing me into darkness.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Retsu's POV<strong>_

I shot out of my chair as I saw Sara collapse. I caught her light, small body in my arms just before she hit the ground. I felt her forehead. She had a raging fever. Her normally pale cheeks were as red as the cherries that grew on the cherry trees outside of my barracks.

I called some of my seated officers into the room and one of the carried her limp body to a private hospital bedroom. I sent them out while I removed Sara's heavy, silk kimono. Isane came running in with a bowl of icy water and a cloth.

"Isane," I said turning to my lieutenant, "Let Captain Kuchiki know and bring him here."

"Yes, Captain," she said before quickly setting off towards Squad 6. I quickly dressed Sara in a white kimono. Sara shivered as her fever became worse.

"So cold," Sara whispered in her delirium. I feared the worst. Perhaps she had picked something up in the Rukongai, "Lord Byakuya…" she whispered.

"Sara, stay with me," I said as I placed the cool cloth on her forehead. She reached out and gripped my haori. I sat on the bed and gripped the small hand that gripped my haori. She whimpered in her sleep, "Oh, Sara," I whispered. There was something about Sara that didn't look right when she had first stepped into my office. She had been unusually pale, sickly even. I think that she must have been working herself too hard.

* * *

><p><strong><em>3rd Person<em>**

Isane rushed towards Squad 6. She threw the doors open and ran through the quiet ordered halls of the Squad 6 barracks. She threw open Byakuya's office door. Isane's breathing was laboured.

"Captain Kuchiki," Isane struggled to speak, "I have some important news."

Byakuya looked up, "What is it, Lieutenant Kotetsu?"

"It's Lady Sara," Isane replied, "She is unwell and is at the Squad 4 barracks."

"Make sure she is treated," Byakuya said, not looking up. Isane was shocked by his nonchalance.

"I'm sorry, Captain Kuchiki, but orders were to bring you to Squad 4. Captain Unohana wants you at Lady Sara's side."

"Tell Captain Unohana that I am busy with paperwork. I will visit later."

"But-" She was cut off by Byakuya standing up abruptly.

"Lieutenant Kotetsu, I am not obliged to see her. It's not as if I am anyone of consequence to her."

Isane was shocked by his disregard of Sara, "Captain Kuchiki, she is your sister's governess and your employee. Yet you disregard her as if she were a common servant or slave."

"Do not lecture me, Lieutenant; it is not your place."

Isane clenched her fists, "Please, Captain, she is very ill; she called for you in her delirium."

Byakuya remained unmoved, "Tell Captain Unohana that I will be over there when my shift finishes in a couple of hours."

Isane fell to her knees. She didn't know what more to say to convince the captain to come with her, "Please, Captain, I'm begging you. Captain Unohana was rather insistent that you come over."

"Do you not value your life, Lieutenant," Byakuya said threateningly, placing a hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Do you not value Lady Sara's," she shot back at him. Byakuya's eyes widened a bit but that was all. He walked from behind his desk.

"Take me to her," Byakuya said emotionlessly. Isane breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Both the Captain and Lieutenant Flash stepped away.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Retsu's POV<em>**

After a long wait, I was beginning to get worried. Isane had been absent for a long time and there was no sign of Byakuya. Sara had been slipping in and out of unconsciousness. Her fever wasn't going away either. If her fever got any higher, there was a high risk that she would die.

After half an hour, Isane stepped into the room, much to my relief, "Isane, you're back! Where is Captain Kuchiki?"

"I'm here," He stated solemnly. He stepped into the room and eyes fell upon the very frail Sara. His face went very pale and he couldn't turn head away. I could tell that this reminded him of the Lady Hisana.

"Byakuya," I said, touching his arm, "She is very ill."

"What happened," Byakuya asked.

"Well, she visited me today and we had some tea. But she suddenly just collapsed with a high fever. She looked sickly when I first saw her today so I anticipating it anyway," I explained, "Would you like to sit with her?"

Byakuya turned his head towards me and nodded slightly. He sat in one of the chairs provided, "When will she wake up?"

"That I do not know. I'm afraid that you will have to be patient," I said, placing a hand on Byakuya's shoulder. I sat back on the bed and continued to sponge Sara's forehead. I noticed that she appeared to look very innocent. She was innocent and pure. She was innocent and barely a child. I looked back up at Byakuya. He had his eyes closed; sitting straight backed and his hands were clasped over one another on his lap, "She's beautiful, isn't she?"

Byakuya slowly opened his eyes, "Who is?"

"Lady Sara, beautiful girl, ne," I gestured to Sara and gave him a bright smile.

Byakuya remained silent.

I took his silence as a disagreement, "You disagree?"

"Quite the contrary, Captain Unohana," He said slowly, "She is rather pleasing to the eye."

"I see," I said serenely, "I'm glad you agree."

"Unfortunately, Lady Sara's alcohol intake the night of the party left much to be desired."

"Oh, everyone was enjoying themselves that night, Byakuya," I replied, "You cannot just single her out. I know that you're comparing her to Lady Sumi Shihoin, but you cannot and shouldn't really. She is her own person and quite intelligent might I add. You cannot judge her for having a good time."

Byakuya remained silent. I stood up, "I have other patients to attend to. I will leave you alone with her."

With that, I stood up, "Remember to dab her forehead with the cool cloth. We need to keep her cool."

I handed him the bowl of the cold water. He looked up at me and gingerly took the bowl from me, "Fine," he muttered.

"Come, Isane," I said as I stepped from the room.

"Yes, Captain," she uttered before following me out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Byakuya's POV<br>**_

I stared at Lady Sara for the longest time before standing up and replacing the cloth in the icy water. I wrung it out before placing back on Lady Sara's forehead. I sat back in my chair and noticed that Sara's breathing was uneasy and heavy and her cheeks were flushed. She trembled and shivered.

"Bya…kuya…" Sara uttered softly. That caused me to look up. Did she know that I was there? Probably not; she was probably just delirious. But why call out me name? He brushed it off, not bringing himself to think anything of it.

After all, she was just my sister's governess, ne?

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N I don't own Bleach nor do I make any profit from it.

Chapter 9 - Spare of the Moment

* * *

><p>When I woke up next, I found myself in a hospital bed. I was tired and disorientated. Turning my head, I saw someone I didn't expect to see.<p>

Lord Byakuya was sitting beside my bed, eyes cast down and arms folded. I swallowed softly, not knowing what to say to him. I sat up, drawing his attention, "So you're finally awake," he observed. I nodded softly.

"Where am I? Am I at Squad 4," I asked. He nodded.

"Yes," he answered, "You collapsed of a fever. I'm surprised you're still alive."

I was stunned by that. Did he think that I was weak?

"You sound surprised," I answered him softly.

"Well, yes, it's the illness my wife died of," He answered, "Well; it was what finished her off anyway. She had all kinds of things wrong with her."

"I'm sorry," I answered.

"The funny thing is," Lord Byakuya started, "That illness isn't from the Seireitei. It's picked up in the Rukongai."

"Perhaps it's still lingering around in your mansion since your wife died," I answered quickly. Lord Byakuya stared at me for a few moments, just trying to make sense of what I had just said, "I mean, I would never go near the Rukongai even if I was paid a million pounds so…"

Lord Byakuya turned his head away, his silky bangs hiding his eyes. He had removed his kenseikan and tied his hair into a loose, low pony tail that hung over his shoulder. I gazed at him for a moment before turning to gaze out of the window, "How is Rukia?"

Lord Byakuya looked up at me, "I don't know, I haven't seen her."

"What do you mean by that," I snapped. He glared at me in silent rage.

"For your information," he growled, "I haven't been back at the mansion for the past three days. I have been sat here the whole time, only away from you to freshen up and change my clothes. I had my servants bring them here."

I bit my lip. It was true. He wasn't wearing his Soul Reaper uniform. He was wearing a hazel green yukata and a darker green, long sleeved haori that was draped loosely over his shoulders, "Forgive me, my lord," I whispered, "I was out of line."

He didn't answer, "How long was I out of it for?"

"As I said, you were unconscious for three days. You drifted in and out, calling out different names."

I went immediately red, "Whose names did I call out?"

"I forget," He answered, "There were many times that you called," I saw the faintest hint of a smirk.

"Will I be able to return with you when I'm better," I asked. He nodded slightly. I couldn't wait to see Rukia again. It would be a relief to start teaching again. It turned my head towards the little table in front of the bed. It was covered in little brightly coloured boxes; presents presumably, "Who are they from?"

"They are from the SWA. Lieutenant Matsumoto and Kusajishi brought them over. Although, I think Lieutenant Kusajishi ate half of one of the boxes of chocolates herself."

I giggled softly, "I expect nothing less from Yachiru."

"Of course," Lord Byakuya replied. I noted the tired look in his grey eyes. As youthful and beautiful as he may have appeared, those grey eyes told many stories. He closed his eyes, as if in sleep. Had he really kept himself awake all this time? I assumed because this was the illness that killed his wife so he didn't want to fall asleep and find me dead. I didn't think he cared and I didn't know what to think.

"Thank you for staying with me, Lord Byakuya," I said softly, "It means the world to me."

"Do not misunderstand me, Lady Sara," he said in a low tone, "I am not here as a friend; I am here as an employer, nothing more and nothing less than that."

My eyes widened, "I think it was you who misunderstood me, Lord Byakuya," I said seriously, "I expect nothing more than a civil employer/employee relationship. I was merely expressing my gratitude to you for staying with me."

I patiently waited for an answer but there came none. I sat up more against my plump, soft pillows but not without difficulty. Lord Byakuya stood up and wordlessly helped me, "Thank you, Lord Byakuya."

He grunted in response. He was definitely a man of few words. I sighed softly and felt the air go tense. I was relieved when Captain Unohana and Isane entered the room. Isane had a pretty bouquet of flowers in her arms.

"How are you feeling today, Lady Sara," Captain Unohana asked.

"Very well, thank you, Captain," I replied politely

"I think that you'll be able to go home soon because you look much better," She smile serenely and she turned to Lord Byakuya. "How are you feeling, Captain Kuchiki, you look tired," Captain Unohana observed, "Would you like any tea? Sara, would you like any?"

We both nodded, "Yes, please, Captain," I replied. Lord Byakuya said nothing. Honestly, where were his manners? Captain Unohana seemed to shrug it off and she left the room. Isane placed the flowers in the vase of water and picked up a small pill box. She opened it and took out some of my medicine.

"Here, Lady Sara, it's your medicine."

I graciously took the tablets and took them with a whole beaker of water, "Thank you, Isane," I said softly. She nodded and followed her captain out of them room.

"Lady Sara, when you come back to the Kuchiki mansion," Lord Byakuya said, "You may take a few days rest before you start work again."

"Thank you, Lord Byakuya, I will keep that in mind," I said with a smile, "If you would like to, Lord Byakuya, take a stroll with me around Squad 4's garden. It appears to be a nice day and I personally would like to stretch my legs."

I held his gaze for a long time. He looked a little indecisive; it was as if he didn't want to get to close to me. But I didn't see the harm in having a friendly stroll. At the time, my thoughts were relatively innocent, that's why I didn't see the harm. Lord Byakuya, of cause, had been married and had less than innocent thoughts, although he did his best to hide them and very well I might add.

He sighed before standing up. I gazed up at him expectantly. He nodded a small nod. I threw my covers off myself and I attempted to stand up. However, after three days of lack of use, my legs collapsed from under me. I thought that I was going to fall to the ground but I felt an arm catch my waist. I had clenched my eyes shut and opened them to find myself pressed against Byakuya's chest.

"Think before you stand up, Lady Sara," He grumbled. I clung to his yukata for support. I gazed up at him and I looked away before trying to stand up by myself, but it was easier said than done. Lord Byakuya didn't let go of me, knowing that I would fall again, "Are you sure that you want to do this?"

"Lord Byakuya, if I don't do this now, my legs will never get strong," I replied. He sighed, obvious annoyed. He reached for the beige-pink haori that lay on the edge of the bed. He helped me to pull it on. He replaced his arm around my waist, allowing me to lean on him, "Thank you, Lord Byakuya," I whispered. He said nothing. I sighed and wondered if this was such a good idea, but I needed to regain the use of my legs. I slipped my feet into some sandals and we made our way towards the courtyard garden. It was a sunny day and Isane, who had spotted us, gave Lord Byakuya a parasol and a walking stick to me. Lord Byakuya opened the parasol and then continued to support me as we walked.

We walked around for a while. I was torn between relying on the stick and just leaning on Lord Byakuya. I did a mix between the two. I knew that it was strange to say this, but I actually like being in Lord Byakuya's arms. Not for romantic reasons though. I just felt safe. Was it because he was a captain of the 13 court guard squads? Perhaps. Was it because he was the 'strongest-to-date' 28th head of the Kuchiki family? Perhaps.

But it was the way that he held me, that really made me feel safe. It felt wonderful yet strange. I had never been held in such a fashion before.

"You've certainly gone quiet," Lord Byakuya commented, "That's a first."

I don't know what was restraining me from not standing on his foot. I must have the patience and restraint of a saint, "Yes," I said through gritted teeth, "I certainly have."

"I notice that you're leaning on me a lot, even though you have a walking stick."

I blushed, but shot back before I could stop myself, "You have your arm around my waist! Of cause I'm going to lean on you!"

"Would you prefer it if I removed my arm, Lady Sara," Lord Byakuya asked, slight amusement in his voice, "Because, I will do that if you want me to do so."

I shook my head, "That's not what I want or meant," I said softly, "I was merely pointing something out."

"Ah…so that's what you call it…"

We both fell silent again.

I raised my head to look up at the cherry blossom trees that adorned the garden. You could tell that this division was led by a woman. It felt so womanly and calming. Lord Byakuya's barracks were very plain. There wasn't anything to make it look interesting. I had been told that Lord Byakuya was a great lover of natural beauty, but I saw no evidence of that in his barracks. Everything was straight laced and ordered…much like his personality. I wanted him to live a little.

I don't know what possessed me to do what I did next.

I gathered all the strength in my legs and ran from him and his protective arms.

"Lady Sara…what are you doing," he asked sceptically. I turned around gave him a bright smile.

"Drop the parasol and catch me of you can."

His eyes must have widened to twice their actual size as he stared at me as if I had gone stark raving mad, "Come on, Byakuya," I coaxed. I even addressed him by just his name…ooh, scary…, "Live a little."

He stood there, dumbstruck.

"Lady…Sara…" He muttered. I started to run away from him, albeit it was more like a fast stagger. It turned my head to see Lord Byakuya having an inside battle with himself. Eventually, I saw him flash step and he dropped the parasol. My eyes widened. I had forgotten that he could do that. Well, I couldn't honestly expect an aristocrat such as Lord Byakuya to run.

No, the world would end if he did.

I ran for moment more, panting as my weak body was about give up but my will would not give in. I desperately looked around.

"You think that, with your pathetic speed, that you can escape me," I heard him say from behind. I knew that it wouldn't be very fruitful to run, but I felt the adrenaline run through my body as I ran. I didn't reply.

He appeared in front of me and I squealed playfully. I ran in the opposite direction, but Lord Byakuya started to play with me and my mind. I knew that he would never actually hurt me, but I felt scared.

In my blind panic to get away, I tripped over a large, decorative rock. I closed my eyes, preparing myself for impact but I felt a pair of strong arms, Lord Byakuya's arms, catch me.

"I've won," He whispered, "Sara."

My cheeks went very red as he addressed me without my honorific, "I suppose that I have been beaten at my own game, ne," I asked.

"Well put, Lady Sara," Lord Byakuya said, gathering me into his arms to lift me off my feet, "Now, it's best that you get some rest before we head back to the mansion and before you get sick again. Captain Unohana will scold me if you do."

I smirked lightly, "Ah, I see," I said with a small chuckle, "Well, I wouldn't want that to happen."

Lord Byakuya rolled his eyes before taking me back inside.

* * *

><p>Three days later, I returned to the Kuchiki mansion. Although I felt better, my body felt tired and weak. I had further lost the use of my legs after going back to bed after our game of 'tag'.<p>

Lord Byakuya had to carry me home, let's just put it that way. I had stayed in my white yukata and pink haori as my proper kimono was still a little heavy for me at that moment. I saw Rukia's face when she greeted us.

"He's carrying her like a princess," Rukia exclaimed. I blushed slightly as I had my head resting on his chest, slowly drifting off. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lady Sumi standing beside Rukia. I grimaced as I saw her smug expression. I could tell that she was jealous though, immensely jealous.

"Lady Sara," Rukia greeted, "I was so worried about you!"

She held up a large piece of paper for me to take hold of. I took it from her with a small smile and glanced at it before having to look at it again. It was one of Rukia's drawings. It was a drawing of me, Rukia and Lord Byakuya….as little white rabbits….or Chappys…whatever you want to call them. It was a picture of me in bed with a bandage around my head and a thermometer in my mouth, Rukia was sitting on the bed and Lord Byakuya was standing beside us.

"Thank you, Rukia," I said kindly, "I'll treasure this."

Rukia smiled up at me with happy abandon. Lord Byakuya turned to Lady Sumi, "Thank you for looking after Rukia and my household for me, Lady Sumi," Lord Byakuya said.

"It was my pleasure, Lord Byakuya," She said smugly. I had to stop myself from glaring at her.

"Your family will be coming over soon, no," Lord Byakuya asked. She nodded.

"Yes," she said serenely. I chose not to look at Lady Sumi, knowing that I'd throw up just looking at her face. I pretended to fall asleep, letting my limbs go slack. I heard footsteps coming towards us and heard a kissing sound.

The colour drained from my already pale face. Lady Sumi had kissed Lord Byakuya…That smug bitch! I couldn't stand it. I was relieved when Lord Byakuya started walking again.

I was carried to my room and he laid me on my futon. I heard Rukia's scampering footsteps come into my room, "Be sure to make sure Lady Sara has her rest, Rukia."

"Yes, brother," Rukia said politely. She knelt beside my futon and grasped my hand. I squeezed back softly.

"Hello, Rukia," I said, "How have you been?"

She smiled as I turned my body to face her, "Fine, but I have missed you."

"Really? I missed you too," I said softly. Rukia laid herself beside my futon, gazing at me for a moment, "What is it, Rukia? Are you well?"

"Yes, I'm well," Rukia smiled, "I just missed you."

I felt my heart swell with pride, "Oh, I missed you too, Rukia," I sat up and so did Rukia. I gently stroked her cheek, clearing the stubborn bang from her pretty little face.

"Lady Sara," She whispered as she threw herself into my arms, "I'm lonely when you're not here. Brother doesn't talk to me and you're the closest thing I have to a friend."

"Rukia," a low voice said and be both jumped. It was Lord Byakuya, "Go back to your room."

"But I want to stay with Lady Sara."

"Go…now…"

Rukia looked up at me and I nodded, "Do as he says, Rukia," I said stroking her reassuringly. She reluctantly nodded and walked out, leaving us alone.

"Thank you for backing me up," Lord Byakuya said, as he turned towards me. I nodded.

"I am here to uphold and reinforce your rules, not to go against them…no matter how much I like Rukia."

He nodded, "Well put."

"Although, I think you should treat her better," I said, "She worships and relies on you."

He glared at me silently for a moment, "You have no right to tell me what to do." His seemed as though his old personality came out in that statement. I had been told that he had been a spoilt, impulsive little brat when he was a teen.

"What," I challenged and I shakily stood up, "I don't have the right to challenge you? Don't you like it, Byakuya," I didn't call him "lord", "What sort of monster neglects his own sister and makes her fear him?"

I walked up to him, not taking my eyes off his angry expression, "That's not how it's supposed to be."

"If you do not refrain from saying these things-"

"What? You'll punish me," I challenged, "Go on, do it! I dare you. Punish me for caring about Rukia and her emotional wellbeing…punish me for what you've employed me to do. That girl is crying out for her brother's love. I know, technically, you're not her brother but you're her brother-in-law, but you adopted her as your sister at your dead wife's request. You have a duty to both Hisana-"

"Don't you dare speak her name!"

I raised my eyebrows, "Ah, so you haven't gotten over your wife…I have been told that you told Rukia that she was adopted because she looks like your dead wife…I know this to be a lie…but is it because she resembles Hisana that you cannot entirely look at Rukia? Is it that why you treat her coldly? I understand that it's hard, but it's no excuse."

A ringing silence was all that remained. Byakuya wouldn't meet my piercing gaze, "Is that why you're so emotionless? The loss of your wife, I mean; because I have a feeling that you weren't like this before her death…No…I've been told that you were quite expressive."

I realised that I hadn't paused for breath and I was panting due to the lack air in my lungs. Not another sound was made except for my laboured breathing. I gazed at him and his pale face. He wouldn't meet my gaze and I knew that I had gone too far.

But before I could blink, Byakuya had flash stepped in my direction and forced me against the wall. I cried out in shock as my back made contact with the wall. His firm body was pressed against mine, my wrists were pinned to the wall and I felt a strange sensation…on my lips…It was then that I realised…

He was kissing me….

EH…?

But it was short lived and it had gone as quickly as it came.

He broke away from me with a haunted look in his grey eyes. I clasped a hand over my mouth and I gazed at him, my eyes wide. Neither of us dared to move.

"I'm…so…sorry…" Lord Byakuya stuttered before flash stepping away, quicker than usual. I, meanwhile, didn't move a muscle. Eventually, I dropped my knees, shaking with shock. Tsukasa, who had been passing, rushed into the room, but I hadn't noticed at the time.

"My Lady, what's wrong," I heard her ask. Tears were threatening to fall and eventually, they did. I sobbed into Tsukasa's yukata, "Are you still unwell? Tell me, My Lady!"

I refused to answer, partly because the ability to speak had left me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>3rd Person<strong>_

Byakuya paced his office, clearly distraught and beside himself.

"She drove me to it…" he'd say to himself, "She drove me to it…"

"Who drove you to what?"

Sumi's voice made it's way to his ears. He turned around quickly, "Lady Sumi," he tried to regain his composure and wiped the sweat from his brow, "What is it?"

"I was just passing and noticed that you looked troubled," she walked up to him and cleared some of his silky bangs from his face, "Is there anything that I can do?"

Byakuya stared at her, wide eyed. He shook his head and waved her hand away, "No, there is nothing…please leave me."

Sumi narrowed her eyes, "As you wish…My Lord…"

She bowed and walked from the room. Sliding the door shut, she sighed resentfully. She had a hunch that it was Sara who had made him behave like that, making him act as if he'd seen a ghost. Why was it Sara who had the biggest effect on him? Why her? What was so damn special about her?

Whatever it was, she'd make Sara fade into the background and she would be the one to plague his mind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sara's POV<strong>_

I stayed in bed for a few more days after that and I refused to eat; not just because I was ill…no no, I was shell-shocked from a certain event that took place a few days prior. I refused to see anyone either, surprisingly, only letting Tsukasa come in. I was informed that Rukia was distraught that I refused to see her. But I needed space and facing Rukia, let alone Lord Byakuya, would make me feel even worse. During my time off, I would sit for countless hours on the patio outside of my room, staring out at the beautiful, vast garden with in the Kuchiki estate.

Later one evening, I had been informed that the Shihoin family were coming over to have party here at the Kuchiki estate. I was less than thrilled to hear about that. Well, at least the fun loving head of the family, Yoruichi Shihoin, was going to be there.

I was going to refuse to attend, but I had to look after Rukia during the duration of the event. I'd stay firmly away from the alcohol…that's for sure. I was walking on thin ice with my relationship with Lord Byakuya. I constantly touched my lips with the tips of my fingers. Although it had been short lived, the kiss had been…rather pleasant…in a twisted sort of way. From the kiss, from Lord Byakuya to be exact, I had felt a restrained, frustrated longing. I felt almost sorry for him. But did I go too far when I practically told him he was a heartless, emotionally constipated bastard?

Nah, I didn't go far enough…

….Or perhaps…just a little….

* * *

><p>On the day of the event, I was told to wear a plain kimono (no prizes for who can guess ordered that). I wore an understated baby blue kimono with a light pink obi sash around waist. Around my shoulders was a white haori with a light pink cherry blossom pattern design. My hair was in a bun which was held in place by a decorative chopstick that had a cherry blossom ornament hanging from it by a short, light pink cord. I also had a light blue fan to keep myself cool during the hot day and a parasol just in case.<p>

When I saw Rukia for the first time in days, she kept very close to me. She wore an elaborate kimono. It was adorned with many different coloured cherry blossoms and embroidered with gold thread. Around her waist was a deep purple obi. Lady Sumi wore a deep red kimono with a red autumn leaf pattern and around her waist was an orange obi.

We had all gathered in the large reception room. The Shihoin family were chatting amongst themselves. Some of them cast smug glances or disdainful glances in my direction from behind their fans. The only friendly face I saw was Yoruichi. I was kneeling on a cushion at the back of the room with my head bowed and hands resting delicately on my lap, clutching my fan. Rukia knelt beside me, keeping silent. Nobody bothered with her, even though she was the princess of the Kuchiki family.

Lord Byakuya sat at the other end of the room, engaged in conversation with that smug cow, Lady Sumi. I heard the Shihoin family members slagging me off.

"Oh my, is she the governess?"

"I feel faint at the word 'governess'."

"She certain is a scrawny little thing…"

"She may have beauty but she doesn't look very intelligent…"

I felt tears brimming and I clenched the fabric of my kimono. I tried not to sniff and show that I was about to cry, but it was all too much. I slowly stood up and Rukia looked up at me. I hid my face by quickly opening my fan in front of my face. I couldn't look at Rukia as I walked from the room. Who was I kidding? There was no way I could measure up to those women, especially Lady Sumi.

As I walked, I felt someone grasp my arm. I quickly turned around to see Lord Byakuya standing there. I further hid my face with my fan, "Yes, my Lord?"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm afraid that I still don't feel well."

"You're lying."

"I'm not."

Lord Byakuya looked frustrated, "Look, I need you back in there."

"Why? To humiliate me? You must have heard what they were saying about me!"

"Ignore it…besides…I want you to play the shamisen for everyone. I know how talented you are."

"Flattery won't work."

"I do not flatter, Lady Sara," Lord Byakuya said in a deadpan tone.

I sighed, "Fine, but then I'm going straight back to my room."

"All right, but you must promise to be in that room every night with me while the Shihoins are here."

"Why?"

"To look after Rukia of cause. That's what you're paid to do after all."

Jerk

Using my job as an excuse…

I rolled my eyes before wiping my tears away with my kimono sleeve, "Fine."

"Very good, my Lady, now…" Lord Byakuya said, "Come."

I nodded, almost robotically. I allowed myself to be led back, secretly hoping I wasn't making a mistake.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N I don't own Bleach nor do I make any profit from it.

Chapter 10 - Falling

* * *

><p>I played the shamisen for them that night. Although, it wasn't as well received as I would have liked. The Shihoin nobles belittled it and told me how many flat notes I was playing. I was tempted to say that it was them who were causing me to play flat notes. I turned to Lord Byakuya and he was looking the other way. He probably wasn't listening anyway.<p>

I had placed the shamisen back on it's stand and I was about to walk back when I was apprehended by Yoruichi, "May I have a word with you, Lady Sara," she asked politely. My eyes widened and I nodded. I knew what was coming. We walked out into the garden and we sat on a bench, "Look, first of all, I want to just say sorry for how my family is acting towards you. I thought you played beautifully."

"Thank you, Lady Yoruichi…" I said quietly. She turned to me and sighed.

"And there's another thing…I know your secret."

I froze…did I just hear right? Does she know my secret?

"Don't look so shocked," Yoruichi said with a smile, "Captain Unohana told me. She thought it best to tell me before I found out myself."

"What are you going to do?"

"Nothing, I'm not going to do anything."

"Why not?"

"Because, I like you very much. You're a sweet girl with sweet intentions, posing no harm to Byakuya and that's why I won't expose you; plus, you're an SWA member and we all stick together," Yoruichi said with a wink. I sighed, "I think that you have the noble act down to a T. Unohana must have taught you well. I think you'll be the best thing that ever happened to that boy."

I sighed softly, "May I confide in you about something?"

"Of course, what's wrong?"

"Lord Byakuya…kissed me…" I said in a small voice, "It was a few days ago."

"Why," Yoruichi asked.

I shrugged, "We had an argument and I told Lord Byakuya exactly what I thought of him and his treatment of Rukia. Before I knew it, he had me pinned to the wall, him pressed against me and his lips on mine…that was my first kiss…stolen…That's not how I envisioned my first kiss to be taken…taken in anger. I barely had time to respond…call me a hopeless romantic…but had imagined a more romantic setting…"

"I think he likes you, Sara," I gave Yoruichi a strange look, "Don't give me that look, Sara, you know it's true."

"But I don't like him," I said softly.

"Maybe not," Yoruichi said softly, "But I think you're well on your way to feeling like that. I see how you glare at my cousin when she speaks to Byakuya. I can tell that you don't like her."

"No I don't, you're right about that."

"Sumi has wanted to marry him for years but Byakuya has never bothered with her," Yoruichi said with a smirk, "If he has kissed you, he must definitely like you."

"But he only ever reminds me how I'm his employee and how we should never be too familiar with each other."

"Sara, he isn't as cold hearted as you make him out to be. He may seem like that, he just finds it hard to express himself with his emotions…he's terrified of losing control of his emotions…because when he was very young...he had a quick temper and I think that you made show some of that past personality."

"Is that a good or a bad achievement?"

"Well, he kissed you…I'd call that a good achievement."

I stayed silent.

"Look, from an outsider's point of view and I might be wrong but….I think that you could be the best thing that could ever happen to him….even better than Hisana," Well, I raised my eyebrows at that, "I met Hisana on a number of occasions. Although, she was a kind and beautiful soul…I found her…almost forgettable and with no backbone. She didn't stand out from the crowd and she was quiet, never speaking out of turn. But you, you're a strong minded, intelligent girl with a good heart and with the guts to tell him exactly what you think of him and his treatment of Rukia. I honestly think that Byakuya respects that in you. Plus, I've never seen Rukia so happy to be alive and It's all because of you."

"But why would Lord Byakuya kiss me," I asked,

"Perhaps it was to shut you up," I glared at her, "Or perhaps not…perhaps he's falling for you…"

"I don't see why he would."

"He's easier to read than you give him credit for…and looking at you…I think that you're starting to care for him otherwise, you wouldn't have….lectured him. Okay, it might not be love yet, but I certainly think that you should encourage him to express his emotions more and that way, it might bring you two closer."

I didn't believe her, not at that moment anyway.

"I don't believe you…"

"Okay, don't. But it doesn't change the fact that it's true and the sooner you accept that, the better it will be."

"What if I do fall in love with him," I asked in a small voice, "What will I do?" Yoruichi shrugged.

"I think you're already at that milestone, Sara, you just don't realise it yet."

I didn't answer her. I didn't want to believe it and I wasn't about to admit it.

"You're wrong," I finally said.

"Am I? Perhaps…but I see the way you look at him…as I said, you just don't realise it yet."

I nodded, knowing that it would humour her, "Let's just see what happens."

Yoruichi nodded, "All right, but I think I see the outcome already."

I sighed before standing up, "I care only for Rukia and her well being." I knew that I was being obstinate and I knew that Yoruichi knew it too.

"Okay," Yoruichi said with a small, "Well, I will leave you alone with your thoughts, Sara, and your own conclusion."

I nodded as she gracefully walked away, leaving me alone.

I didn't think it was possible for her to see right through me. I realised it at the time and I refused to believe her. There was nothing endearing about that man, nothing that truly drew me in…well…he could be caring sometimes and the way he held me when carrying me home from the hospital that day told me that he did have some warmth.

I shook my head and played with a ringleted lock of hair that hung around my face. I decided to stay outside for some time before joining the party.

* * *

><p>The next day, I refrained from joining Lord Byakuya and the Shihoins for breakfast. I knew that he ordered me to be with him, mainly to look after Rukia, but I had breakfast in my room that morning. I knew he'd be annoyed with me, but I just couldn't stand to be in their presence.<p>

That day, I took a walk in the garden. I had to get away from the hustle and bustle of having two noble families mixing in one mansion. I had left Rukia some easy work to do so that she wouldn't have to call for help. I needed to be by myself.

But no such luck.

Lord Byakuya was sitting under a cherry blossom tree. I tried to stay out of his line of sight, but he'd seen me before I had a chance to hide. In fact, I think that he'd seen me before I'd seen him.

"Where were you this morning," He asked, clearly annoyed by my lack of attendance this morning.

"I wasn't comfortable with the idea that I was eating with all those other high ranking nobles. I didn't think it was my place to do so…after all…I'm just the help," I said quietly. I stood there for a moment, "Look, Lord Byakuya, I'm sorry for my harsh words the other day; I meant every word, but I didn't mean them to sound so…harsh."

I knew that I had to apologise…I didn't want to…but we all have to do things we don't want to do.

"Ah, I see…so if you meant every word, why are you apologising? You cannot possible mean apology if that is the case."

"That's not true," I whispered, "Also…about the kiss you gave me…I'm sure it was just a mistake, right?"

I searched his handsome face for clues or an answer, "How would you react if it did mean something?"

I blanched, "You cannot possibly-"

"Only joking…" Lord Byakuya said with a hint of a smirk, "Honestly, you're so easy to wind up."

I glared at him, "Then why did you kiss me?" I was growing increasingly frustrated with his teasing attitude.

"Who knows?"

"Tell me!"

"It was to stop you from talking."

"So it was to shut me up," I shouted, "You stole my first kiss just to shut me up! You're so mean!"

I was furious. He smirked again softly, "Precisely."

"You don't even care!"

"Quite the contrary, Lady Sara, I do care…but you deserved it after the way you spoke to me…"

"That's no excuse," I cried, "I was saving my first kiss for the person who truly cared for me but now I cannot!"

"Did you enjoy it?"

I growled, "No, I did not! You pulled away before I could even think! Besides, you're making fun of me in such a twisted way; I'm just one of your servants!"

He scoffed slightly, "I see…" but then his face turned grave and emotionless. I was shocked by such a dramatic change in countenance, "Please forgive me…" he turned his face away.

I narrowed my eyes slightly before nodding, "I will forgive you….if it doesn't happen again of course."

Lord Byakuya gazed up at me for a moment, "Of course."

"May I sit with you," I asked after a brief moment. Lord Byakuya nodded slightly, his serious expression returning. I closed my parasol and slowly walked into the shade of the cherry blossom tree. I gently fanned myself with my fan as the heat was quite strong.

"I heard what the Shihoins were saying about you," He said softly, "Please don't take it to heart."

I turned to gaze at him, surprise written all over my face, "Oh…all right…"

"I know that we may only have a professional relationship-"

I scoffed.

"I think that changed the moment you kissed me-"

He ignored me, "I care about your wellbeing and, on my honour as the head of the Kuchiki family, I swear to protect you."

I had to smile at that. He was being…sweet… "Thank you, Lord Byakuya…"

He took my small hand in his and pressed a delicate to my knuckles, smoothing his thumb over the top of them, "You're welcome."

He held my hand a little while longer before gently letting go. We held eye contact with each other before turning simultaneously, "Where is Rukia," he asked after a moment.

"You're actually asking? I'm surprised."

He didn't reply with another of his "witty" comments, "Just tell me."

"She's in her room doing some activities I set her…nothing too taxing…not with this heat."

"You're kind."

"I try my best."

He scoffed a little. For some reason, I felt at ease and I closed my sapphire eyes. I let the soft summer breeze blow by and though my silky, snowy hair, "It's nice weather, isn't it?"

"Yes," he said.

"I'm glad we agree on something," I said with a smile. I heard him heave a heavy sigh.

"I'm going back to my barracks tonight just to check up on things," Lord Byakuya said, "I'll be back by mid afternoon tomorrow."

"Ah, okay."

I opened my eyes. I hadn't noticed, but his shihakusho was loosely closed, showing some of his smooth, toned chest. His hair was free of its kenseikan, lying loosely on his shoulders. He wore the little, white fingerless gloves but he wasn't wearing his scarf or captain's haori. I wasn't surprised by this, it was boiling hot, even in the shade.

After a while, he stood up and I looked up at him, "I have to go and get ready…I will see you later."

With that, he walked away without another word. I sighed softly. I felt a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. I shrugged it off and closed my eyes again, this time in sleep.

* * *

><p>I spent the next day with Rukia; making sure she did everything well. The Shihoins were yet to return to the compound and I personally couldn't wait for them to leave. Although, I was fond of Yoruichi and I enjoyed her company.<p>

Yachiru kept popping up at the most unusual times. She had apparently built tunnels underneath the tatami mats so that she could catch glimpses of Lord Byakuya. I could tell that she had a school girl crush on him; her eyes always lit up when she saw him. Although, I could tell that he found her adoration annoying. Personally, and this is just between you and me, I couldn't blame Yachiru. He wasn't bad to look at and I was warming to him.

As I gazed out at the garden, Rukia was drawing a picture. Although she wasn't a master artist, she did try and I was one of the few who thought that it was quite cute, if nothing else.

"Lady Sara," Rukia said softly and tugging at the sleeve of my yukata, "I've drawn the picture."

I turned my head to look at the picture. My cheeks went crimson. It was Lord Byakuya and I, sitting under the cherry blossom tree, "When I saw you yesterday, I knew that I just had to draw it."

"It's lovely," I said softly.

"I saw the way he kissed you hand…it looked like a prince kissing the hand of a princess."

I frowned, "Rukia, there isn't anything between us…"

"I didn't suggest that there was, Lady Sara," she smiled, almost knowingly; "It's almost as if…you're trying to convince yourself that there isn't."

I stared at her, completely dumbfounded. My mouth had gone dry.

"I…" I couldn't say anything. I kept opening and closing my mouth, hoping some comprehensible words would come out, "I am his employee and he is my employer…nothing more and nothing less."

Rukia rolled her eyes, "That sounds less and less convincing each time you say that…it's all you say."

I had to turn my face from her. Was it true? Was I truly falling in love with the nobleman? No…at least…I didn't think I was. I had never been truly in love with anyone before so I wasn't sure of what I was feeling.

"I heard from a servant that they'd seen you and my brother kissing in your room the day you came back from the hospital…is it true?"

My heart stopped. Had someone seen us? I had told no one of what had happened between Lord Byakuya and me, not even Tsukasa.

"Is that why you didn't come out of your room for about a week?"

I didn't answer her. She was reading me like a book, although with me being stubborn and prideful, I refuse to admit my blossoming feelings for the captain.

"Rukia, I think it's time to end this discussion."

"No, I don't think it is."

"Rukia," I said in a warning voice, "I said that we should end this discussion."

"But-" before I could stop myself, I gave her a sharp, back handed slap across her cheek. I retracted my hand quickly. Rukia stared at me, completely shocked and her eyes were wide. I saw fear in them too.

It dawned on me…

I hit Rukia

I hit Rukia

I hit Rukia

I saw that she was about to cry.

"Rukia...I…" she recoiled from my touch. I couldn't blame her. I shook my head…refusing to give up. I pulled her into my arms. She was quivering as I held her, "Rukia, please forgive me!" I kissed the top of her head, "I promise that I will never do it again…you didn't deserve that. I'm so sorry…sweet child…I'm so sorry."

I felt her hug me back. I felt relieved as she hugged me with the same intensity. She sobbed into my chest and I stroked her raven hair, "I forgive you, Lady Sara…" she whispered through her tears. Eventually I pulled back and cupped her little face.

"I promise, hand on heart, that I will never…ever…do that to you again. It was uncalled for and unforgiveable."

"I already told you," she said sweetly, "I forgive you."

I hugged her again. I held her very tightly, not wanting to ever let her go, "Thank you."

I adored this girl and slapping her had been…completely out of character for me and cruel on my part, "I'm sorry too," Rukia whispered, "I made you angry and said things which were highly impertinent."

No…they weren't impertinent. She said everything in innocence….maybe this girl was more perceptive than I gave her credit for. I kissed her forehead and wiped her tears away with my thumbs.

"Okay, Rukia, let's carry on with a clean slate," I said, wiping my own tears away, but before I could do anything Lord Byakuya slid the door open. We looked up and Rukia quickly moved back to her place at the table, "Good afternoon, Lord Byakuya," I said with a watery smile.

"Good afternoon, Lady Sara," he said, "I was wondering if I could have a word with you."

I nodded slowly, "Yes, my Lord," I patted Rukia on the head and she gave me a bright smile. Lord Byakuya led me outside into the garden. He had just come back from duty and he was still in his uniform.

"Lady Sara, I wondered if you would accompany me to a bonfire festival."

He said it straight out, "A bonfire festival…tonight…with you?"

He nodded softly, "Think of it as a reward for all your hard work."

"I seek no reward, Lord Byakuya…I am just doing my job."

Lord Byakuya took my small hand in his. It was the hand that I had used to slap Rukia and I was tempted to pull it away. Even though I had earned her forgiveness, I still felt an overwhelming sense of guilt weighing on my heart. I loved Rukia dearly and had grown close to her…I'm not sure if I would be able to do anything.

He placed his hands on my shoulders, "Wear the best kimono you have, Lady Sara…it's a special night."

"Can Rukia come too?"

This took him by surprise.

"We're not going through this again, Sara; I'm not getting into another argument with you."

"But…I…think this would be a good experience for Rukia."

"Sara, it's a festival for couples. I am being expected to go as a captain of the 13 court guard squads and I must bring a partner," he explained, "Now do you understand?"

I nodded with a small sigh. I didn't really want to go, not with my conscious heavy with guilt. However, I knew I couldn't refuse. I nodded again, "All right."

"Good," he said, "Be ready by 4 o'clock."

He then walked back into the mansion, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

* * *

><p>I sighed as I gazed at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a red kimono with a gold cherry blossom design. My hair was loose on my shoulders with a red rose in my hair. Rukia had insisted on helping me get ready. She wanted to do my hair and makeup. I was a little dubious about letting Rukia do this, but surprisingly, she didn't do a bad job, no better than I would have done.<p>

"Thank you very much, Rukia," I said with a kind smile.

"You're welcome." She gave me hug before I made my way out to the court yard. Lord Byakuya was in his shihakusho and everything else that went with it. He turned his head to see me. He smiled faintly at me. If I'd have blinked, I would have missed it.

"You look beautiful, Lady Sara," He said softly. My eyes widened. This was the first time he'd complemented me.

"Thank you…" I whispered, "Are we walking tonight?"

He nodded, "Yes, is that all right with you?"

I nodded. I saw the Shihoins walking out. I groaned softly in annoyance. Lady Sumi glared at me, seeing how close I was to Lord Byakuya. I smirked a little but turned back to Lord Byakuya.

"Let's get going," I said. He nodded and we walked out of the compound. He held my hand as we walked and I felt safe. No matter how many times I refused to admit my growing affection, I always found myself wanting to be near him. He could be emotionless at times…on the outside…but it didn't change the way I was starting to feel.

When we arrived at the festival, It was full of lanterns, decorations and music. It was beautiful. The next thing I noticed was the bonfire. It was a dazzling sight.

"Like what you see, Lady Sara," He asked. I nodded. We walked forward one of the other captains came walking towards us with Lieutenant Hinamori. He was short (about my height) with white hair.

"Good evening, Captain Kuchiki," the short captain said.

"Good evening, Captain Hitsugaya," Lord Byakuya said in a monotone voice. Lieutenant Hinamori waved gingerly at me. Lord Byakuya and Captain Hitsugaya exchanged pleasantries and we moved over to the bonfire. I stared at it for a while, "Are you all right, Lady Sara," Lord Byakuya asked.

"Yes," I whispered. We heard some dance music beginning to play and we turned to each other.

"Would you like to dance," he asked. I nodded and he took a hold of my hand again. We took our positions in the group dance. He stood behind me and placed a hand on my waist and held my left hand with the other. We moved slowly around the bonfire with the other couples in a circle. We took a few steps, spun me and then I had walk around Lord Byakuya while still holding his hand. The carried on for a while until the music ended.

"It was a lovely dance, Lord Byakuya," I said coyly. He nodded.

"Yes," he said, "Lovely indeed."

We walked over to a food vender and bought some takoyaki on sticks to share. We walked over to quiet spot where the moon was brightest. We sat on a hill.

"It's such a warm night; don't you think so, Lord Byakuya?"

He nodded, "Yes," he said. We silently ate our takoyaki, listening to the crickets and who knows what else. After a while, I felt Lord Byakuya seek out my hand. He didn't look at me when I stared at him questioningly. I felt my hand reciprocate the attention Lord Byakuya's hand was showing mine.

He knew what he was doing, for sure…but was he just as stubborn as I was?

I moved closer to him, feeling his warmth. He turned his head towards me, "Sara…"

I liked it when he called me just by my name, "Yes, Byakuya?"

"Why have you cast your spell upon me," He whispered. My eyes widened.

"What do you mean," I asked, "What spell?"

He chuckled slightly and rested his head against mine; gingerly fingering my jaw line, slate grey meeting sapphire blue. But before we could do thing, we heard a deep raw. We pulled apart quickly.

Lord Byakuya stood up, "No…no it couldn't be…"

Yoruichi and Captain Soi Fon came running towards us, "Hey, kid" (Yoruichi was referring to Lord Byakuya and this made me giggle), "Do you sense that?"

"Yes," he said, "It's a hollow."

I stumbled back in fear, "A…hollow…?"

"Yoruichi, take Lady Sara back to the Kuchiki compound," Byakuya said, "Captain Soi Fon will-"

"No, kid, we'll take care of it, Soi Fon and I…you take care of Sara," Yoruichi said, "Get her to safety…this is no place for her."

Lord Byakuya turned his head towards me and saw that I was trembling with fear.

He nodded, "Fine."

He grabbed my waist just as I saw the hollow poke it's head out of the surrounding trees. To my relief, Lord Byakuya flash-stepped away from the horrific scene, trying to get me to safety; I kept close to him as he did so, feeling sad that this perfect night had come to an abrupt end.

When we arrived back at the compound, He placed me in my room, "I'm going to help Yoruichi and Captain Soi Fon. Stay here until I come back."

With that he flash stepped away before I could say anything else.

"Byakuya!" I screamed after him, but he didn't hear me and my voice echoed throughout the compound as I screamed after him. I didn't want him to go, but I wiped my tears away sniffed. I came back to my senses, knowing that this was his job. I walked back to my room and patiently waited for him to come back to me.

* * *

><p>AN I hope you don't hate Sara for slapping Rukia. I felt bad doing it, but she didn't mean to do it and she does love Rukia very much. She just reacted before she thought when she heard something she didn't want to hear. I hope you don't hate her.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N I don't own Bleach nor do I make any profit from it.

Chapter 11 - Looking Beyond

* * *

><p>The next day, I had yet to hear from Lord Byakuya. I sat on my patio with a cup of tea that morning in my simple light blue yukata with the dark blue obi sash around my waist and a white haori around my shoulders. It was a quiet day and the sun was beating down upon Soul Society. Rukia was sitting beside me with her head on my shoulder.<p>

"What happened last night," Rukia asked.

"It was lovely," I said, "Rukia, as much as I hate to admit it, I think you're right about my feelings are towards your brother. I…just don't know what to do."

"Act on what you feel," Rukia said innocently, "I wouldn't mind having you for a sister…after all…I didn't really know the Lady Hisana."

I smiled softly and sipped my tea. But before I could finish, Emiko had come rushing into the room, "Lady Sara, you're needed at Squad 4! Captain Unohana's requesting in your presence! It's Lord Kuchiki!"

I scrambled to my feet. I thrusted my tea cup at Emiko and I grabbed hold of Rukia's hand, "Come on, Rukia, we're going to Squad 4."

She nodded as I dragged her away to Squad 4. There was no time to wait for a rickshaw to be prepared and I felt the need to run. Rukia could barely keep up with fast pace but she kept tight hold of my hand.

We rushed towards the building and I almost tore the door open, "Where is Captain Unohana? Where is Captain Kuchiki?"

Isane came running towards me and she grabbed hold of my wrist, "Lady Sara, come this way! Captain Kuchiki is very ill."

She dragged Rukia and I towards a private room. Yoruichi and Captain Soi Fon were already inside and Captain Unohana was standing outside. She greeted us with a grave expression.

"Sara, Byakuya is in a critical condition."

"What happened," I asked urgently.

"He went to fight the hollow which had put an end to the bonfire festivities. The hollow was stronger than a usual one…it was a Menos Grande…from Hueco Mundo. Captain Kuchiki was hit by a something called cero. It's an attack hollows use," Captain Unohana said calmly, "Unfortunately, Captain Soi Fon had just drawn her sword but before she could call upon her zanpakuto, Captain Kuchiki was blown back and impaled by her sword."

I stood there, completely frozen to the spot, "Is he awake?"

"Just barely; he wants you by his side and I see you've brought Rukia. He did not request for her presence. She can wait outside and if he calls for her, she can go in."

I sighed and then walked into the dimly lit hospital room. Yoruichi, who had been leaning against the wall, stood up straight and walked over to me, placing a hand on my shoulder, "Look after him."

She walked out with Soi Fon in tow, closing the door behind her. I heaved a deep sigh before walking over to Lord Byakuya. I sat by his bed in the chair provided. Lord Byakuya was asleep and chose let him carry on what little sleep he had left to finish. I did however, gingerly, place my hand in his and stroked it with my thumb.

"Oh, Lord Byakuya," I whispered, "My…brave…brave captain…"

I gently kissed his hand, giving it a gently squeeze. To surprise and relief, I felt Lord Byakuya squeeze my hand back.

"Hisana…" he whispered. I dropped his hand in shock. Well, it didn't come as much of a surprise as she had been the love of his life. I knew that if I could offer him comfort, I would. So I replaced my hand in his. He squeezed it again. I gently brought his hand to my lips, giving it another little kiss. As I sat in the silence, I mulled over my thoughts.

"Oh, Byakuya…I don't think you know how much I'm beginning to fall for you," I whispered. Lord Byakuya lay very still. He didn't respond. I knew that he was unconscious, but I wanted him to react. I didn't know why…or perhaps I did….maybe I just didn't want to admit it, "I'm such a coward…" I whispered softly.

"A coward, you say?" Lord Byakuya whispered hoarsely. My cheeks went very red. How much did he hear?

"Er…no…it's nothing…." I faltered, "It's nothing you have to worry yourself about."

He turned his head towards me and drank in my appearance with his slate grey eyes, "Really? All right…" he whispered. Taking my hand away, I closed my eyes and played with a few strands of my snowy hair. However, he reached out to me and I noticed his hand reaching out. I looked up at him and hesitated before placing my hand back in his, "Why do you hesitate?"

I shook my head and tightened my grip on his hand.

"I'm glad that you're awake, my Lord…I was worried when they called."

"You were worried? I'd have imagined that you would have wanted me dead…after talking to me the way you did the day you came back to the hospital."

"That's not true," I burst out, "I don't hate you! I would wish myself dead before I wish anybody else dead."

Lord Byakuya stared at me with a certain amount of shock, "I wouldn't wish you dead, Sara."

I shuffled my chair closer to the bed. I used my other hand to stroke his silky hair. He closed his eyes and let me touch him. He was so beautiful. His skin seemed to glow in the dim lamplight and his hair was shiny and soft. Before I could stop myself, I kissed him on the bridge of his nose. My cheeks became very red and was about to walk out when Lord Byakuya tightened his grip on my hand. I couldn't meet his gaze. I sat back down and kept my eyes glued to my hand in his.

"I think that we've firmly established that there is clearly something more going on between us than we would care to admit…" Lord Byakuya whispered.

I nodded, "I think Rukia has our wedding all planned out in her little head," I said jokingly.

"She is idealistic."

"Yes, but it's cute."

Lord Byakuya sighed, "I have come to care for you in ways that have made me confused…but I do care for you…that's one thing that I have made sure of."

"I'm glad that you feel that way, my lord," I replied.

"I don't know what it is that attracts me to you…but one thing could be your strength of character…you're not a meek little noble girl…It makes things more interesting."

"You actually like verbally sparring with me," I asked in surprise.

"I wouldn't say that," Lord Byakuya said, "It just lets me know that you have a mind of your own."

I smiled softly, "I'm glad that you think that is a valuable trait in me."

Lord Byakuya gazed at me for the umpteenth time. His grey eyes pierced my very soul through. I closed my eyes but I heard a creaking from the bed. I opened my eyes again to see him trying to sit up, "Sir, you should be resting!"

"I don't want to lie down anymore," he said flatly. I stood up and adjusted his pillows. He leaned back on his pillows, "Thank you, Sara," he said softly.

"You don't look critically ill," I commented.

"That's all due to Captain Unohana's treatment…and your company….your company soothes the soul and lifts the spirit, Sara," He noticed the redness in my cheeks, "Tell me, because I'm not very good at English, what does my lady's name mean?"

"My name," I asked, "My name means 'princess' or 'lady' in English from Hebrew."

He nodded, "I think that it fits you."

"You think so?"

"I do."

"Why?"

"Because, every aspect of you is…princess-like…you're graceful and you know what is right and what is wrong…and you're not afraid to stand up for what you believe in."

"Thank you, Sir," I said coyly.

"Please…call me 'Byakuya'," he said suddenly. I looked at him, shocked, "Don't look at me so shocked, Sara, last night you called me by my name…my name…just Byakuya…you say it so wonderfully."

I sat there, dumbfounded. This was a new side to him that I hadn't seen. He mesmerised me. Lord Byakuya was someone with many sides. I didn't know what to say. He was a man trapped in his pride, honour and his duty, crying out for something more. I don't know why I didn't see it sooner. I felt like Belle from 'Beauty and the Beast', judging on the appearance of the Beast when really he didn't have the heart of a beast, he had the heart of a man, a man desperate to be loved.

"As you wish…Byakuya…"

* * *

><p>I didn't leave Byakuya's side. This was partially because Byakuya didn't want me to leave him. Every day, he revealed a bit more of his real character to me. The more we spoke, the more we knew about each other.<p>

The more we spoke, the more I fell in love with him.

I'd never fallen in love before this moment, living or dead. So I had nothing to compare the feeling to. I needed to be near him and I couldn't be away from him. Every time my hand was in his, I couldn't pull my hand away. I could feel his eyes on me, drinking in my form. I could tell that he was torn though, torn between having a new relationship with me and being happy or being alone with only his dead wife's memory for company. I don't think Hisana would want him to feel sad or alone. If we ever did have a relationship, I would never ask him to forget Hisana but I would just ask him to live for every day for her and perhaps for me.

However, something inside me made me a little angry with the former matriarch of the Kuchiki family. She didn't marry him for love; she married him because he was a means to the end. She knew that if she lived in a better condition and had a powerful husband, it would make it all the more easier to find Rukia. Not that I resented Rukia, none of this was her fault. I was only angry with Hisana for taking advantage of the love Byakuya freely gave her.

What Byakuya and I were going through was a sweet and innocent courtship of sorts. It was sweet. There was a lot of blushing (on both sides, funnily enough), sweet touches, a lot of averting of eyes, kisses on the hand and so on and so forth. There were no kisses though, not on the lips anyway. We hadn't gotten that far yet. Apart from that kiss a couple of weeks before, nothing of the sort had happened since.

It was true though…falling in love was beautiful. Love was changing us for the better: Byakuya was showing a softer side and I was beginning to grow up emotionally and make me more of a woman, less of a girl. I had only ever dreamed of such things.

Also, another piece of evidence that Byakuya had changed was that he let Rukia come into his presence. He graciously accepted a drawing of hers.

"It's a picture of the three of us," she had said cheerfully. This time, the picture had Byakuya and I holding hands…or paws, causing me to blush a little, (she had drawn us as rabbits. No surprise there then, right?) and Rukia was holding my paw, "It's for you, brother, I hope you like it."

He nodded curtly.

"I also have another one," she reached into her kimono and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Byakuya slowly unfolded it and I could tell that he wanted to laugh as the edges of his lips curled into a slight smile. I leaned over to take a look at it. I smiled when I saw it. It was Byakuya fighting the Menos Grande hollow and in the corner of the page, Rukia and I were holding up banners. They said. "Whoop! Go Lord Byakuya/brother!"

"Er…thank you, Rukia…" Byakuya said, slightly amused.

"You're looking a lot better today, Byakuya," I said as I stood to retrieve a glass of water for Byakuya.

"Thank you, Sara. It will be nice to get back to normality," he said, "And to do other things."

He glanced at me and then turned his head to look out of the window, "Rukia," Byakuya said, "Would you please leave us?"

Rukia nodded and walked from the room, "Yes, brother."

When Rukia had closed the door, Byakuya turned his head towards me, "You can refuse this if you wish…but…" he looked slightly nervous, "Would you allow me to court you properly?"

I blushed softly, "Yes," I replied softly. I expected nothing less from Byakuya, everything done good and proper.

"I will have to talk your fam-"

"They're dead," I lied, "Every single one but me…that's why I'm a governess."

Okay…that was a bad lie, but what else could I do. I was falling in love with him and I didn't want to lose my job and livelihood. I would tell him…when hell froze over. After all, it's better (or easier, cannot remember which) to ask forgiveness than ask permission. Anyway, he'd never find out, not with so many people willing to keep my secret.

"Everyone of them? I'm sorry," he held my hand. All right it wasn't a lie, per se. I was dead to my parents and vice versa even when I was living because I wasn't prepared to take over there business to become a teacher, so effectively I was an orphan.

"It's okay…they didn't really care for me anyway," A long silence followed. I nodded, catching his attention.

"Ah…so…is that a yes…?"

I nodded again, "I'd love to be courted by you."

He kissed my hand, just like a proper gentleman. I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, "I think I'm really starting to like you, Byakuya Kuchiki," I said softly, "But may I ask you a question? Why the sudden change of heart? You used to be so cold towards me and now…"

I felt a hand caress my cheek. I looked up, "The accident with the hollow made me realise that I…"

I knew this was hard for him to say this. After all, he was a man of few words, "Look, you don't have to tell me when or where you started to feel for me...all I want to know is…will you continue to fall for me?"

Byakuya nodded, "I'll keep that in mind."

I nodded, perhaps knowing that…perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to be loved by the likes of Byakuya Kuchiki.

* * *

><p>The next day, Byakuya was allowed to home. Rukia and I were sent home ahead to make preparations for his arrival. It was a joyous occasion when they found out and preparations started immediately.<p>

I also found that most of the Shihoins had gone home; the only one to remain…yes…you guessed it … was Sumi-bitchface-Shihoin. When Byakuya arrived back, she was all over him and showering him with empty and sickening complements. Some of the Soul Reaper captains and their lieutenants (with the exception of Hinamori, Hisagi and Kira who didn't have captains, they just came on their own) came to see how Byakuya was doing and there was a picnic under the now leafy trees. Byakuya, Sumi, Rukia and I stayed under the shade of a tree during this time. I would have happily been sitting under the sun but I had to make sure Sumi didn't try anything with Byakuya.

The other captains noticed the way we were both looking at each other. I heard (don't ask how) Captain Kyoraku and Captain Ukitake talking about it. I tried not to listen, honest!

"Well, well, well, doesn't young Byakuya look cosy with his sister's governess, don't ya think, Juushiro," Kyoraku asked. Ukitake didn't turn his head.

"He does indeed, Shunsui," He said, "Maybe she'll be the next, long anticipated Lady Kuchiki."

"I doubt it," He said doubtfully, "He hasn't been the same since his first wife died. What was her name again? Hisana was it?"

"Yes, indeed it was," Ukitake said, "But it looks like he's ready to love and open his heart again. He's not so bad and cold hearted, Shunsui."

"Wait, are we talking about the same Byakuya Kuchiki, Juushiro," Kyoraku said uncertainly.

"Indeed we are, my friend, just take a look at them."

I turned my head quickly, to make it look as though I hadn't been listening and smiled at Byakuya to which he returned lightly.

"Look at the way they look at each other. I haven't seen that emotion in his eyes for a very long time."

My heart skipped a few beats, knowing that I was the one who was stirring those emotions within him. I held his hand before turning to Rukia. She was going through her drawing paper like I go through chocolate and, let me tell you, and that's fast.

"What are you drawing, Rukia?"

She blushed and tried to hide her pictures from me but she had missed one of them and I picked it up. Her cheeks became even redder, "It's of you and brother."

My heart warmed. She was desperate to have me as a sister and my eyes filled with happy tears. Rukia was such a sweet girl but her brother and I were only courting, just getting to know each other first. I didn't even think we would make it that far at the time, but I was determined to truly get to know the man who was courting me.

"Oh, Rukia, they're beautiful," I said softly, taking a look at the rest of the pictures. She shifted to sit with her head under my chin and I wrapped an arm around her shoulders. I cast a look in Sumi's direction. She had a sheer look of distain on her fine facial features. I smirked a little. She's lost and I had won…sort of….

But anyway, I wouldn't allow her to rob me of my Prince Charming. No, because Byakuya was falling in love with me and not her. It made me feel as if I had achieved something in my life….falling in love had been something I had sworn to do before I died. I didn't accomplish that…but now I'm dead, I feel more alive than ever. Life couldn't get any sweeter.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p>

A/N Well, this is actually hard to write because writing Byakuya in love and in character is like trying to write the secrets of the universe in Chinese whilst blind! it is hard! I will admit it. You see, it would be easier if Kubo-sama did a part where he was with Hisana while they were falling in love. It would have been easier. Anyway, thanks for reading this chapter that took me all day.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N I don't own Bleach nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 12 – My Prince

* * *

><p>It had been a couple of weeks since Byakuya came home from the hospital. I had also gotten back into the routine of the day and teaching Rukia. Byakuya had also gone back to work but I could tell that he was tired. He was trying not to show it though.<p>

One night, after Byakuya came home from his barracks, I was called to his reception room. I had gotten changed into my normal blue yukata with the blue obi sash around my waist. I slid the shoji door open and my eyes fell on Byakuya. He had removed his kenseikan and his haori but left his scarf and gloves on. He was standing out on the patio.

"Lord Byakuya, you called for me?"

He turned his head towards me. He sighed softly and held out his hand for me to come to him. I obediently walked over and took his hand. Pulling me towards him, he gave me one of his rare soft smiles, "How was your day?"

"It was tiring," He said softly, "How was yours?"

"Well…productive, it was definitely productive," I said with a small smile.

"Good."

I turned to look out at the moon which was now high in the sky. I tightened my hold on his hand. He glanced at me before walking forwards and jumping gracefully off the waist high (for him) patio. He beckoned me forward. Gripping my waist, he lifted me off the patio and down to the ground with considerable ease, as if I was as light as a feather. He took my hand and pulled me in to the garden. He pulled me to a considerably secluded part of the garden, far away from the mansion. We walked in silence but it wasn't uncomfortable. The place he pulled me to was a cherry blossom grove. It was beautiful and dazzling.

"Do you like it, Sara," He asked, turning to me. I jumped at the sound of his voice but I eventually nodded.

"Yes, it's very beautiful," I whispered. Byakuya moved towards me. He placed his hand on my arm and gave it a slight squeeze before sliding his hand down to mine, pulling me forward and placing a hand lightly on my waist. My cheeks became very red as he did all of this. His gentleness endeared him to me. I rested my head on his chest and his arms encircled around me. The soft spring air was calm and it wasn't too hot or too cold. I pulled away from his chest and look up at him, placing my hands on his chest, "Dance with me, my lord."

The look he gave me was priceless, "Dance with you?"

"Yes, dance with me…I'll teach you."

I moved the hand that was on my waist, leaving the other one there, and holding it up with my hand. I placed my right hand on his shoulder; yes, I was going to teach him the waltz. I know that we had no music, but I decided to hum, "I'm going to teach you the waltz."

"You're going to teach me the waltz?"

I nodded and started to lead him through slowly. He complied and let me do so. He had no trouble learning the steps and I found myself being led by him. I let him take the reins and lead me instead, as it should be and placed my head on his chest. I hummed a small tune to accompany out dance. It was such a beautiful moment between us.

"Sara," he whispered. I lifted my head and looked up at him. The look in his eyes made me melt. I really regretted misjudging Byakuya when I first met him. He was such a tortured soul and he needed respite from that feeling. I was glad that I could give him some diversion. He let go of my hand and placed it back on my waist. We stopped dancing and placed my hands back on his firm chest. He gazed at me with, from what I could tell, a suppressed longing.

"What is it, my lord," I asked tenderly. Byakuya eventually moved his hand to cheek, caressing it softly.

"Please, call me Byakuya," Byakuya whispered.

I sighed softly and gently closed my eyes, "Byaku-" I was interrupted as I felt Byakuya's thumb smooth over my bottom lip. He pulled me closer to his body and I could tell that he wanted me. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and him arm went further around my slim waist. I was crushed against him.

"I want you…now" he whispered in my ear. With that said, his lips were on mine, moving softly. My eyes widened but they soon closed, allowing him to seduce me with his kiss. Something told me he needed this. This was my first proper kiss…and I loved it. There was a certain amount of innocence in this, as if he was afraid…even now. I didn't know how to make it more passionate, due to my inexperience, but I wished that he could take the lead. I soon felt him push his tongue into my mouth. I pulled away; shy of his intentions, "What's wrong?"

"Byakuya…I don't think-" He placed a finger to my lips.

"Let me lead you."

With that his lips were on mine again. He pushed his tongue into my mouth again and he coaxed me to respond to him. I tentatively responded and I moved my hands from his chest and encircled my arms around his neck (which was hard considering he was so tall but he did bend over more for my sake). I tangled my fingers in his silky hair and he tangled his fingers in mine. We stopped kissing after a few more moments, just taking the time to hold each other. We were both panting for breath.

"I've never felt this way before…" Byakuya whispered. I nodded.

"Neither have I," I whispered back to him.

"Do you love me," He asked. I nodded slowly, "Say it….say you love me."

"I love you," I whispered. He was desperate for someone to love him in the way that made him feel like a man. Rukia, of course, adored him as a brother and she was only a little girl. In some ways, I was a little girl compared to him, but I was still a woman; a woman with needs.

Byakuya frowned, "Why would you love me, Sara?"

"Eh?"

He remained silent.

I sighed, "I love you because…well…must love have a reason. I love you for the man you are, who you truly are: a kind hearted, passionate, gentle, young man. No more and no less than that."

I sealed my words with a soft kiss on his lips.

"Well, I love you for your strength of character, your intelligence, your innocence, your sharp mind…and you're not bad to look at either."

I giggled and hugged him tightly. He kissed the top of my head, "You really do know how to make a girl feel nice."

"It's been a long time since I've done anything like this."

"It's the first time for me too."

"You're still a maid?"

At first, I was confused by his terminology as a maid was a serving girl, but then I realised that the word 'maid' was another, more discreet and polite word for the word for a female 'virgin'. I nodded. He breathed a sigh of relief. I would be damaged goods if I wasn't a maid as he put it. This was a traditional society after all. I should have known that meant what it did; I had after all studied William Shakespeare and Jane Austen as an English teacher.

I let him hold me, making me feel loved and wanted. I felt very safe. He was everything I had dreamed about. Hey, I have standards. He was a man who had a high moral code and he loved me as well. He was my Prince Charming so to speak.

"Byakuya, I love you…"

Byakuya held me tighter. He needed to be loved and I would love him the best I could. He'd lost so much: his wife, his parents…that would be enough to make me despair. Byakuya buried his face in the crook of my neck, breathing in my scent. Then, I swear I could have heard a sob.

"Byakuya, are you crying?"

He held me tighter still. I felt my yukata becoming a little bit damp. I assumed this to be from his tears. I also took this as a yes and left him to it. I didn't want to disturb this display of emotion. It was wonderful that he was able to cry in front of me. I held him and kissed his neck.

"I loved her…she never loved me back….she never loved me back…." He sobbed. He was talking about Hisana. My heart ached. When I tried to pull back to look at his face, he refused to loosen his grip, "Don't leave me…Don't leave me, Sara…"

"Oh, my sweet prince…I love you…I'll never leave you," I sobbed. We lowered ourselves to the ground and we sat on the cool grass, with him in my arms. The gentle moonlight shining through the trees was our only light source. Byakuya continued to sob into my shoulder. I stroked his silky hair, kissing his temple and whispering, "It's going to be all right…I'm here…"

After what seemed to be an age, Byakuya stopped crying. He looked up at me and I moved my hands to his cheeks, clearing his tears away with my thumbs. I kissed him softly on the lips and moved his head to back into the crook of my neck.

"Don't ever tell anyone about this," he whispered.

"I promise," I whispered with a smile, "Your secret's safe with me."

He pulled me closer, "Thank you."

"What for?"

"For letting me cry…I haven't done that in a long time…not even when Hisana died. I couldn't cry…it was more of a shock than anything else."

"You can cry with me any time you want; I'm use to it…being a teacher."

He nodded, "It won't be too often though."

He sat up properly and pulled me onto his lap. We were very close to a tree so Byakuya moved back and rested his back against the tree. I rested my head against his chest.

"I love you and I'll never leave you, my prince…"

"I'll never let you go, my lady." He whispered possessively.

Our hands intertwined and he kissed the back of my hand and I kissed the back of his, "We should probably go back inside."

"I don't want to," I whined softly, "You're very comfortable."

He chuckled softly.

"I know…but…"

I sighed softly and snuggled into his chest, "No." I said firmly.

"Woman, move or I will move you myself."

I rolled my eyes and reluctantly moved from his lap, "All right."

We both stood up but took me by surprise by picking me up bridal style. Sweeping me into his arms, he kissed my cheek, "You're so light." I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Just as well, huh?"

He smirked and started walking back to the mansion, safe in his arms.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N I don't own Bleach nor do I make any profit from it

**This is a completely new chapter which wasn't in the original version. **

Chapter 13 - My Lord Byakuya

* * *

><p>The next morning, I woke up and the events of the previous evening were a blur in my mind. I ran a hand through my hair and stood up from my futon. Pulling on my pink haori, I slid the doors open that led to the patio and the inner Japanese garden. I stepped out and stretched, breathing in the fresh morning air.<p>

Then, I suddenly heard footsteps. Turning my head, I saw Lord Byakuya approaching me. He was wearing his shihakusho and fingerless gloves but not his haori, scarf or kenseikan. His hair was freely flowing down his delicate shoulders and his bangs covered his eyes. He stopped in front of me and gazed down at me.

It was then, that I remembered last night and how we had confessed how much we adored and loved each other in the cherry blossom grove. My cheeks reddened and I avoided his gaze shyly. I hadn't expected this to happen; I hadn't expected to fall in love with a man who had treated me so coldly in the first few months of my stay.

"I hope you haven't forgotten the events of last night," Lord Byakuya said, his tone even. I shook my head without looking up at him. I felt him gently grab my hand and he delicately kissed the back of it. I shivered and couldn't resist looking up at him, "Do you regret it?"

"How can I regret falling in love with a man who has mutual feelings," I smiled gently and felt myself being pulled closer to his body and I felt his lips upon mine in a tender kiss. My eyes fluttered closed and I submitted to him gladly. I let my hands grip onto the kosode of his shihakusho and then I slid them up to cup his handsome face.

"Last night was magical," I said as I pulled away slightly, just enough to look at him. His eyes were half lidded as he nodded minutely. Lord Byakuya's lips were on mine again and he pressed me against one of the wooden pillars that kept the roof up.

"I do believe I am falling in love with you," Lord Byakuya whispered against my lips. His kiss began to become more passionate and I felt my legs go weak. I was glad that Lord Byakuya was holding onto me. I could tell that my growing confidence in the art of kissing was pleasing my lord and master.

"My lord," I whispered as I pushed him away slightly, "You should get ready, my lord, I shouldn't distract you."

Lord Byakuya held my gaze slightly, "You'll distract me whether you're in my presence or not," he whispered, "You linger in my mind every minute of every day."

My blush deepened as I coyly avoided his gaze. With one last tender kiss upon my lips, he let go of me, "I will be back tonight, my dear, perhaps in time for dinner. Have Rukia in bed by the time I am home."

"I will look forward to it," I replied. Lord Byakuya kissed my hand before silently walking away. I fell back against the pillar, my heart racing painfully. I felt as if I had been taken to heaven and back just being in his strong arms and having his lips upon mine. I touched my lips with the tips of my fingers, somehow trying to recreate the feeling of his lips.

"Good morning, Lady Sara," I heard a voice pull me out of my thoughts. I turned around to see Emiko standing there, "Will you be teaching Miss Rukia today?"

"I will be, Emiko," I answered, "I will recommence her lessons after breakfast. I would also like you to inform the cooks that Lord Byakuya would like something to eat upon his return. Rukia is to be fed and watered before his lordship returns. Is that understood?"

"Yes, my lady," Emiko replied, "Would you like me to retrieve Tsukasa to help you bathe and dress?"

"I'll bathe myself but I wouldn't mind having Tsukasa help me to dress," I replied.

"Very good, Madam," I replied. She walked in through my bedroom and opened the doors that led to the hallway, "Tsukasa," the small maid jumped to attention and scurried into the room as I walked into back inside, "Lady Sara would like you to help her dress when she has bathed. Prepare the hot water for her ladyship and wait for further instruction."

"Yes, Miss Emiko," Tsukasa walked into the adjacent room which was my bathroom. She twisted the tap and let the hot water gush into the large bath. I walked back into my room and into my bathroom. Tsukasa turned the tap off and waited for me to hand her my night clothes. I hummed quietly as I handed my haori to her and untied my night yukata.

"I will call you back in once I am finished, Tsukasa," I said as I climbed into the bath. Tsukasa nodded and bowed as she walked out, sliding the door shut. I submerged my body into the steaming hot water and sighed contentedly. As I sponged myself down, I couldn't help but think back to the night before. The setting had been perfect and Lord Byakuya had revealed a side to myself that made my heart melt.

* * *

><p>I sat in the bath for what seemed like hours as I mulled over my thoughts. My heart felt like it was going to burst. So this was what falling in love felt like. I could still feel his lips on mine from before. He made me feel hot as I thought about how his strong arms had wrapped around my waist, pulling me against his body.<p>

"I love him," I whispered, "I really do love him."

I eventually climbed out of the bath and wrapped a towel around my lithe body. I squeezed the water out of my long white hair and rubbed it with a smaller towel until is nearly dry. I began to hum to myself as I slid the door open and Tsukasa stood there, picking out my clothes.

"Thank you, Tsukasa," I said with a bright smile. Tsukasa gazed at me oddly, "What is it?"

"Forgive me, my lady," she replied meekly, "I have never seen you smile like that."

I giggled softly and I removed my towel to pull my underwear on. Tsukasa pulled out a light blue yukata with a dark blue obi. I slipped it on and Tsukasa wrapped and tied the obi around my waist. Eventually, a white haori with a pink cherry blossom design on it.

"Thank you, Tsukasa," I said as I knelt at my dresser. Tsukasa knelt behind me and began to comb out my hair.

"Whilst you were in the bathroom, my lady, Lord Kuchiki told me to give you this," Tsukasa pulled something out of her yukata and it was wrapped in a silken cloth. She handed it to me and I slowly unwrapped it. In the cloth, I found a decorative come made of green jade and there was a pink cherry blossom carved into it with a type of pink jade. My eyes widened and my heart nearly stopped at how beautiful this comb was.

"Would you place it in my hair, Tsukasa," I asked. She nodded and gathered one side of hair from my face and placed the comb in my hair.

"You look beautiful, my lady," she replied, "Lord Kuchiki must have affection for you."

I blushed as I gazed at my reflection, "I think that you are right, Tsukasa."

I stood up and walked towards the door, sliding it open. I walked down the long corridor, towards the dining room and slid those doors open. I was met with the sight of Rukia sitting at the table and Lord Byakuya sitting there too. He was wearing his full Soul Reaper attire and it made him appear both handsome and powerful.

"Good morning, everyone," I said cheerfully. Lord Byakuya looked up at me and I could have sworn that he was smiling.

"Good morning, Lady Sara," Lord Byakuya replied, "I trust you like the comb I had your maidservant pass on."

"I am truly grateful for it, my lord, I love it," I replied meekly, my cheeks reddening. Lord Byakuya dabbed his mouth delicately with his napkin and stood up, "Are you not staying for breakfast, my lord?"

Lord Byakuya shook his head, "No, my lady," he said as he approached me. Rukia's eyes widened as she watched Lord Byakuya walk towards me. An arm wrapped around my waist and his lips pressed against my forehead. Rukia's mouth dropped and her mouth gaped, "Rukia, close your mouth."

"Sorry, brother," Rukia shook her head, trying to shake off her shock. Byakuya kissed me lightly on the lips before letting go of my waist. He then disappeared down the hallway and I turned back to Rukia, "Lady Sara, are you and my brother…I mean…are you?"

I smiled slightly and nodded, "You were right all along…I love him deeply."

Rukia gasped and threw her arms around my neck and hugged her back, "Will you marry him?"

"If he asks me, then yes, I will," I replied, "I care for your brother in a way I never thought possible."

Rukia smiled slightly, "You might be the best thing that has ever happened to him. Please, bring light to him lonely life. Since my sister died, he has shut off his own emotions. He loved Hisana more than anyone and now it seems that he is opening his heart again and letting you in.

"It is an honour," I replied as Rukia tentatively poured me some tea. I thanked her and brought the tea to my lips, sipping it quietly, "What would you like to learn about in our lessons today? I'm feeling generous."

Rukia looked thoughtful, "I would like to go into the Rukon District and play in the fields of District 1."

I raised my eyebrows but nodded, knowing that she would be tired and want to go straight to bed afterwards, "All right; we'll take a picnic."

"Yay," she cried and she jumped to her feet, "I'm going to get ready!"

With that, she ran off in the opposite direction. I smiled slightly as I continued eating my breakfast before making a move to get ready for the day ahead.

* * *

><p>When we came back from our trip, Rukia went straight to bed and needed no encouragement from me. The chefs were hard at work preparing the meal I was to share with my new lover. I had bought a couple of bottles of wine and two wine glasses to have with our meal.<p>

As I waited for my lord and master to arrive, I sat out on the patio and sipped some tea. I closed my eyes and listened to the birds singing and the light summer breeze rustling in the reeds. The summer heat began to make me feel a little drowsy and placed my cup beside me. I then became lost in my thoughts.

It was then that I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Sara," I heard a voice say. I turned my head quickly and saw Lord Byakuya looming over me. I stood up quickly and brushed myself down. Byakuya placed a hand under my chin and made me look at him, "I have missed you."

I was forced to look up at him and into his steely depths, "And I, you," I replied as Byakuya's hand moved to caress my cheek, "I have waited for you."

"I have longed for you," He answered as he leaned down to hold my gaze and I found myself intoxicated and unable to look away, "My thoughts keep turning to last night."

"As do mine, my lord," I replied in a husky whisper. His other hand trailed up my arm and eventually rested on my other cheek. I reached up and pulled out his kenseikan from his hair and drop them to the ground. His silky hair fell around his face as his lips brushed against mine in a delicate kiss, "My lord…" the ability to speak was leaving me. He hushed me before placing his lips on mine in a longer, more passionate kiss. His strong arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me tight against his body.

"I want to ask you something…after dinner," Byakuya said as he pulled back a little and my heart quickened.

"Really, my lord," I asked and he nodded, "Why can't you just ask me now? Dinner will not be ready for another hour."

"Because, my sweetest Sara," he said as he slowly let go of me and backed away teasingly, "Unknown to other people, I do like to tease people. I am not nice, Sara, I have never been _nice_. I want you to know that."

I blinked at him and then cocked my head to the side, "That's quite dark, my lord," I replied, "But, you know…I'm not all sweetness and innocence…"

I bit my bottom lip and sauntered towards him in an effort to look seductive. A small smile twisted at his lips in a sadistic smile. I knew that he saw through me. He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "I like you just the way you are…sweet and innocent," I couldn't reply as I cast my eyes to the ground, a little embarrassed, "I am going to prepare for dinner."

"All right," I replied as I leaned up to place a kiss on his cheek, "I'll see you then."

I giggled and walked back into my room, sliding the doors closed behind me.

* * *

><p>When I was prepared for dinner, Tsukasa had dressed me in a blue kimono with a pink water lily patter on it and it also had the odd lily pad in between. I had a green obi around my waist and the comb in my hair. I walked down to dinner and saw Lord Byakuya standing on the porch of the dining room. He was wearing a white kosode with dark green hakama and a dark blue, sleeveless haori. His hair was left out and free of his kenseikan.<p>

I cleared my throat and caught his attention. Lord Byakuya walked over to me and took my hand in his, "Good evening, my lady," he said as he kissed my hand. He led me to the table and I placed a napkin on my lap. There were many plates of delicious food and I couldn't wait to try them. As we ate, we sat in a comfortable silence. After dinner, I was bursting to find out what he wanted to ask me.

"So, my lord," I began, "What is it that you want to ask me?"

Lord Byakuya dabbed his mouth with his napkin and looked up at me, "Impatient, aren't we," he asked imperiously. I bit my lip and thought that I had overstepped my boundaries and insulted him somehow. Perhaps he didn't want me anymore. Perhaps the memory of his dead wife was too much to forget to truly move on.

"Actually, my lord, forget what I asked or have said in the past twenty four hours. I take it back. I don't love you," I said, standing up and laughing nervously, "You're not ready to love me; I understand that. I'll just go back to being Rukia's governess."

I was about to walk from the room when I felt a slight breeze and I bumped into something warm but hard: Lord Byakuya.

"Where did you get that idea from," Lord Byakuya asked, "I still love Hisana, yes, but I am now ready to open up my heart you. You do not have to deny your feelings for me," he whispered into my ear, "I have not denied my love for you…even though I have tried to…so hard to do so…I can't anymore. I swore to myself that the moment Hisana died would be moment I stopped loving forever. But no…you came along and turned my world upside down."

I blinked and was about to pull away when he gripped me tightly and buried his head in my neck, nuzzling me possessively, "I want to court you."

"Eh?"

I was unsure whether heard him right.

"You heard me," he said, "I wish to court you…please don't deny me."

I blinked, unable to process what was going on. My heart raced painfully in my chest, "I will not deny you."

Lord Byakuya gripped my small body to his and kept me close for a long time. It was the start of something magical.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


End file.
